The Pride of Death
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Percy was to be the only son of Thanatos. However, this was broken when Poseidon took his mother in her sleep. Now, brought to the attention of the Olympians, he is now the adopted Son of Artemis and the true Pride of Thanatos. Will he be able to find love, or is his life destined to be enshrouded in stone? One huntress may change that. A Gamer fic, leave if not interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is not N. Aepic Fael, but Anarchy Priest. Yeah, N. let me have the reins for once after I FINALLY got his approval, lots of mental debating involved, so I guess that's a win? It's hard living in the same body as someone who often contradicts your ideas. Scratch that, its hard living with a person that is repeatedly accused of being a communist when I can verify that all the denizens that live inside this mind are 92.87% anarchist, 7% socialist, and .13% democratic.**

 **If I seem over cheerful as opposed to my usual neutral tone, it's because I am "brightening" up my life. N., the supreme ruler of our mind, has decided that my extended apathy is not good for the balance of our combined mind(s?). Z and Grimm are hibernating, thank god. It would be a nightmare if the two awoke and forced us to do any...unnecessary stuff. The only reason I am not joining them is because I keep the order of this mind, the** **metaphysical brain, if you will.**

 **Anyways, N. would like you guys to know that he will NOT be doing the BoO for The Son of Hera. Something about not fitting into the plot or something. Regardless, I won't be like that. I intend to continue this story to the end of the BoO arc, no matter how BS it was.**

 **So basically, Percy is the son of Thanatos in this AU, or is he? Either way, this starts when Percy is 8 years old.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own PJO. Also, I am NOT N. Aepic Fael's beta, but rather another personality. And no, we do not have schizophrenia.**

"No, no, no, no, no," muttered Thanatos as he rushed into an apartment. For the first time in his ironic life, the incarnation of death felt despair.

He rushed into the room where she was located, but it was already too late. Several knives had been imbedded in her body, a man of grotesque looks standing above her. Nearby, unconscious, was a young child with...black wings? Thanatos could tell that they were hidden within the Myst.

The true God of Death groaned in agony as he felt her life force leave the body. He the felt something he had never known before. Anger.

With his usual façade broken, his face showed pure anger as he swung his scythe, severing the man's body in half. The spirit would now be marked, unable to be judged until Thanatos returned to the Underworld to give in his say.

He went over to the child, who had apparently woken up. Looking at the god with empty eyes, he asked him, "Is my mother dead?"

The god looked at him and gave a solemn nod. Surprisingly, the child did not react.

"I knew I should have killed the bastard many years ago."

Thanatos looked at the child in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The bastard may have hidden my smell, but in in return took advantage of my mother. You do not need to explain everything, God of Death. I know about the Greek gods and how they are still around. I also know about the Ancient Laws, so I do not blame you for my mother's death. Many a times I had satyrs and demigods approach me for my wings, before i scared them away. I believe that as you have wings as well, you are my father, am I correct Thanatos?"

"It is true."

"Could you have saved my mother?"

"I...I do not know. While I may interfere with an immortal's lifespan, I do not know if I can do anything about a mortal's. But why do you have those scars?"

"The stepfather would torture me. Hours upon hours of carving into my skin. Do not worry, I did not feel a thing. Apparently, when my mother gave birth to me, I was diagnosed with congenital analgesia. I believe that it was your part, due to 'Death having no qualms'.

"...Correct."

"May I ask a question, though?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that many ask how my smell is so powerful or that it gives traces of the ocean?"

Thanatos's eyes widened, before narrowing in anger. "So he took advantage of HER in her sleep, hm?"

"What do you mean, father?"

"Several years ago, the Fates told me that Poseidon had broken his oath, after Zeus. However, I had no idea that it was Sally. A few months ago, the three told me that she had been taken in her sleep. However, I had not been able to piece together what had happened. It appears that you are now the first 2/3 blood in history to date."

"How dare he...taking advantage of my mother in her sleep. If only retribution may befall him..."

"Allow me, my son."

Thanatos then summoned an Iris message that led to Zeus, surprised that his uncle had called upon him.

"Thanatos, how may I help you?

"I demand a council meeting."

Zeus was surprised to see his bluntness, before letting his pride get over him. "You may be my uncle, but I am an OLYMPIAN while you are just a minor god! You do not boss me around!"

Thanatos looked at him with cold eyes, causing the king to flinch. "I have no time for fun and games, Zeus. Do as I say, or I will force you to be mortal. Besides, as a little incentive, we will punish Poseidon after this."

"We?"

"Yes, my first and only son. NOW GO."

Zeus stumbled over himself before calling for a meeting.

Thanatos then grabbed Percy and flashed onto Olympus.

All the Olympians were gathered there, even Hades and Hestia. All looked uneasily at the incarnation of Death but curiously at the child. The child had black wings like the father, but his eyes swirled bluish-black, as if one was fighting the other. His face was handsome, like his father's, but it also gave off a deadly look. He was covered in more scars than even Ares, and had a n empty look on his face."

The child first bowed to Zeus. "Hello, Lord Zeus. It appears that I have finally met my cousins, nieces, and nephews at last. Even my aunt." Most of the Council had their eyes widen at the meaning.

"What is the meaning of this, Thanatos?" questioned Poseidon.

"Very well. You remember the woman you took while she was sleeping? She was my lover and her mother." Poseidon's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had taken the woman that Death had claimed.

"Not only that, but she was already impregnated when YOU RAPED HER IN HER SLEEP!"

Zeus sprang up, eager to punish his brother. "How dare you, brother! To rape a woman, that is beneath us! Not to mention actually breaking your oath!"

Poseidon scoffed. "Please, so did you." Zeus then looked at his feet, muttering something about irresistible poofy hair.

Hades glared at Poseidon. "As usual, I'm the only mature one here ( **I actually stole this line from N., as he said this line during a Greek Mythology remix in 6th grade** ). Which makes me wonder why I even let you rope me into your pathetic plots."

Percy then looked at Poseidon. "You may have been one of my fathers, but I will never acknowledge you as one. You and your fantasies of the seas one day taking over the land and thus overruling the air...pathetic."

The other two of the Big Three looked angrily at a sheepish Poseidon.

Zeus then looked at Percy with a thoughtful look on his face. "What about the child. He is incredibly powerful...too powerful to go into our enemy hands..."

"Do not even think about killing my child, Zeus. My wraiths and I have never shown any lese majesty. I will vouch for my son's safety, even if you are to swear him to Olympus for proof of loyalty."

Zeus thought for a minute. True, this child was partially a son of Poseidon, but here was the opportunity to humiliate his brother as well as gain a powerful warrior in the ranks of Olympus.

"Very well. If he will swear the oath, he will be taken until the hospitality of the Olympians. We will allow visits, of course."

Percy looked at Thanatos. "May I?"

"I'm afraid it is the only way. I cannot turn away from the Olympians, despite being almost always neutral."

Percy glared at Poseidon one last time before regaining his impassive look. "I, Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and the incarnation of Death, Lord Thanatos, UNFORTUNATE spawn of Poseidon, swear on the River Styx eternal loyalty to Olympus. I swear that as long as I live, I will not betray Olympus in any means, unless my father is involved. This I swear on the sacred waters of the River Styx." Thunder rolled in the distance, sealing the deal.

Perc then realized something. "I am the child of the Great Prophecy, am I not?"

Zeus panicked. "How do you know about that?"

"I've encountered my fair share of demigods and monsters. It took a while, but I managed to piece together to form this:

A child of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen,

and send the darkest to eternal sleep.

A hero's wish, cursed blade shall keep,

no more lives shall the father reap.

He relinquishes what fear he knows,

and unholy terror is what they show.

A single choice will end one's heart,

Olympus to hold or break apart.

This is all I remember. I have the following evidence as proof I may be part of it. It states that it must be of the eldest gods. GODS, not god. My father is one of the earliest gods, as long as mortality has been alive, and Poseidon is one of the elder Olympians. Would this be enough."

Zeus and the rest, bar Thanatos, were surprised at his intelligent wordplay, particularly Athena. She was annoyed when she heard that he was a spawn of Poseidon, but the child had redeemed himself after berating POseidon and showing his intelligence.

It was Athena who spoke. "It appears that you have give enough information. We must now prepare you for training."

The gods muttered amongst themselves who would take him in. Surprisingly, it was Artemis.

"I shall take him in. He does not show any of the uselessness or faults of other men. Perhaps I may set him on the right track."

Percy then looked at Thanatos with pleading eyes, which he somehow understood. "Go on, son."

Percy took a deep breath. The son of death looked uncomfortable for once. "Lady Artemis...if it's not too much to ask for...may you please adopt me?"

Artemis was surprised. "Pardon?"

"Well...during my entire life, my only source of joy has been my mother. Now that she is gone, I have no one to comfort me, except my father, who will be preoccupied with his duties, not that I wish for him to stop them, but..."

Artemis felt sympathy for Percy. She then looked at Zeus, who gave an amused nod.

"Very well, Percy. I adopt you as my son." She was then hugged by Percy, who had silent tears running down his face for the first time in his life. "Thank you, mother."

Artemis then looked at the rest of the council. "Is that all?"

Thanatos then remembered something. "I forgot. Percy, I present you your weapon, a scythe. It is a mix between Stygian Iron and mortal steel, so be prepared to defend yourself whenever necessary. You should be able to master soon enough, seeing that you are my child."

Percy took the gift gratefully, though it could not be shown. "Thank you, father."

Zeus then cleared his throat. "Meeting adjourned."

Poseidon then attempted to go over to Percy, but Artemis had already flashed her and Percy away.

* * *

Artemis then introduced Percy to the Hunters. At first they were resentful of him being a male, but were shocked when they found out that he was adopted by Artemis and was the true son of Thanatos. They felt sympathy for his situation, and then agreed to put aside their hated for now to see if he would be acceptable.

 **And done! Sorry if this is pretty bad, but remember, this is my first time taking over an entire story. The only other cameo appearance was in Could you be loved?, which isn't half-bad.**

 **Expect no updates from me fro a while, as I am interfering with N.'s schedule. See you guys soon, most likely in the profile page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, after an incredibly long hiatus (at least for us), I have finally updated.**

 **Bear in mind that I will often be waging a mini war against those in my class that persistently call me a communist despite my open anarchism, so expect our other selves to take over every now and then.**

 **So basically, when we left off, Percy gets adopted by Artemis and has been living alongside the Hunt for a while.**

 **Also, Percy does not suck with a bow. Having a Huntress as a surrogate mother does wonders. Not to mention the numerous master archers down in the Underworld.**

-time skip 4 years since the events of the last chapter-

Percy was running alongside his sisters during a hunt. It had been 4 years since he was adopted by Artemis. He would spend spring and summer with her, while going training with Thanatos every autumn and winter ( **I never understood why they called it fall, autumn sounds much nicer. It has a tranquil feeling, while fall is just so...immature.** ).

The Hunt had completely accepted him into their ranks. He had worked long to achieve this merit. At first, they were kind of cruel, but they slowly warmed up to him and in literally a month after he was adopted, they formally adopted him into the Hunt.

He was also faring well in his training underground. He was now able to command his father's main soldiers, wraiths. They were essentially large undead figures in cloaks with massive scythes, eyes glowing underneath their hood ( **Think Wights, Wraiths, and Banshees from heroes of Might and Magic 5.** ). His best friend was a wraith himself, named Nox ( **For a description, just think of Death from Six Guns.** ). They obeyed loyally and were incredibly powerful opponents, but had a price: they could only be raised by someone with Thanatos's bloodline. That meant that they were rarely summoned, unless someone managed to steal a vial of Thanatos's ichor or if he needed some backup to collect souls and the wicked. One notable occurrence was after the Rape of the Sabine Women.

Hades had become one of his most trusted friends. Persephone had practically became his mother figure in his time in the Underworld. They loved his company, seeing as they rarely had visitors at all. They cared for him as if he was their own son.

Percy rarely practiced his water powers in public, however. He was still ashamed that he was the partial son of a rapist, but could not help but admire the powers he had. By now, he had the potential to summon hurricanes for a few minutes, an impressive feat.

On his 10th birthday, Percy got a present from Thanatos: he was allowed to have his own soldiers if needed. However, since he was still inexperienced, it was not likely that he could summon a lot of them, but they were still his none the less.

Of course Percy chose the complicated one: D'Archangels ( **Think of the death angel from Dezperado on Deviantart, but with a scythe.** ). They were essentially angels from another pantheon who had outlived their purposes. They were delivered to Thanatos when they died by the Christian God as compensation for forcing the Seven Deadly Sins onto their pantheon ( **There is more information on N.'s story, The Son of Hera.** ). They were those who had died but not Fallen, they had died with honor and had not gone over to the Daemonic side. Thanatos never really used them, seeing that he and his wraiths would always get the job done eventually. Thanatos sighed as he saw his son attempt to summon one only to pass out in the process.

By the time training had ended, Percy could summon maybe 5 without feeling tired, 15 without the need for sleep, and 20 before he passed out. No small feet for a guy who had only trained summoning them for 2 years.

However, it was time for Percy to go to camp. Zeus himself had ordered this to give Percy a social life( **Can't be worse than mine...or most people in East Germany Cold-War era either.** ). Artemis was reluctant to let her son go to camp, but she had to.

The group had ran all the way to cap borders. Chiron and the other cap members awaited them, but were genuinely surprised when they saw that Percy was among them, not to mention his attire ( **Black trench coat, black combat boots, black jeans, black gloves, large scythe on back, bow and quiver slung over shoulder, a Chinese guandao(I will explain later.) in one hand, and massive spear on the other(Also will be explained.)** ).

"Lady Artemis, who is that boy?" asked Chiron.

"He is my adopted son, Perseus Jackson. He is also the true son of Thanatos."

Most of the people around them had their jaws fall down. Never had they heard of a male being accepted into the Hunt, much less a son of Thanatos.

"Well, I guess that he could room with the Hermes-" started Chiron.

"Nonsense," waved off Artemis. "He can stay in my cabin."

Chiron nodded quickly, hoping not to anger the goddess. "Will you doing Capture the Flag?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Perseus fights on our side." she said with a wicked smile, making some people pale.

* * *

Annabeth was having a wild day.

First was the arrival of the Hunt. They rarely came unless Artemis had something to do. Then there was the boy. He had been the son of Thanatos, but that wasn't as weird. He had traveled with the Hunt and they were perfectly fine with that. But then there was him himself.

He was dressed all black, was massively equipped far more than most people at camp his age, and gave off this aura. It was...powerful, which made him feel slightly attracted to him...

She then shook her head. He was just a son of a minor god. She muttered, "I'm going to show that son of a minor god who is in charge here( **This is not exactly OOC, as Athena children have their pride. She is feeling threatened, so she is trying to downgrade Percy as much as possible to calm her mind.** ).

She felt safe until he turned his head around and glared at her with a look colder than Athena herself.

* * *

Percy walked slowly towards Annabeth, who was stumbling backwards until she tripped and fell. Several campers tried to stop him, but he emanated an aura of death so powerful, they ran away in terror.

"Did you just call my father a minor god?' he asked quietly.

Annabeth could not swallow her pride and she looked back defiantly. "Yes I did. He is just a god of death-"

"Excuse me?" he asked with an even colder tone. Artemis and the Hunters stepped back, knowing not to mess with Percy whenever his father was called a minor god or a god of death. "My father is not A god of death, he IS Death. He is a Primordial, the first of his kind. And you call him minor?!"

Annabeth yelped when he raised his voice and curled up, wishing that he would stop.

"Do you know what I could do? I could Mark you right now." Percy hissed. "I could Mark you so that in 3 days, one of your siblings will stab you in jealousy, and then you would die. I swear on the River Styx, I CAN make that happen." Thunder rolled, making everyone save Percy and the Hunts' eyes widen.

"H-How?"

"Like I said, my father is the Primordial of Death. He was born into this world when the first of mankind existed, far before Kronos was born. Yet you call him a MINOR GOD?!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Percy was about to say something more, when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. When he turned around, he found Zoë hugging him, his first friend in the Hunt.

"Relax, Percy," she said. "She's not worth it."

Percy sighed and looked a shocked Annabeth. "Be warned, daughter of wisdom, do not insult my father any more." He then left into the forest, walking by everyone else.

Phoebe was the first to speak up, glaring at Annabeth. "You got lucky, girl. You were saved by the only person that he obeys, other than Lady Artemis and Lord Thanatos."

Annabeth attempted to regain her pride. "But all that nonsense about being a son of a primordial-"

Phoebe countered, "Do you want to test that on the Styx?"

Annabeth was now uncertain, but she refused to back down. "I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the River Styx that Thanatos is a minor god."

Nothing happened at first. Then a massive storm brewed and the area was cloaked in a massive hurricane. When the storm subsided, a female figure floated out and gave Annabeth a cold look. She had an ethereal complexion, and her hair splayed behind her as if there was a wind consistent blowing her hair behind her. She had a beautiful face and graceful movements that put ballet dancers to shame.

"Annabeth Chase," replied the figure. "You have lied on my waters despite already knowing the truth about Lord Thanatos. For your punishment, you must die and endure the pain of my waters for all eternity."

Annabeth was stricken with fear. "No! P-Please, have mercy!"

Styx looked on with a cold façade. "Many immortals have have broken their oaths, and I have already made numerous gods fade. Why should I give you any leniency?"

Then a voice spoke up. "Let her go, Styx."

All heads turned to the person who spoke up, who was Percy. Percy was leaning on the walls of the Hermes cabin with a neutral look on his face.

Styx was amused. "Why, Perseus? She insults your father and lies on my waters. Does she not deserve punishment?"

Percy sighed. "Alright, fine. didn't think I would be using this so fast." He then had a symbol of a scythe appear on his forehead. "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Thanatos, adopted son of Artemis, invoke the powers of fate in order to prevent Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, from eternal damnation."

A glow soon enveloped Styx and Annabeth. As he glow faded away, the symbol disappeared from Percy's head.

He then added. "I also cash in my favor here, so you better not say no."

Styx sighed, shaking her head while chuckling slightly. She then returned her cold façade and looked at a shocked Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, one of the only people who could have saved you from your fate has given you this help. You better not forget it. He can only do this to anyone only once, so you better watch your pride."

She then looked at Percy with a smile on her face. "Consider it done, Perseus. I am no longer in your debt."

She then did something that surprised everyone. She walked up to Percy and kiss him on the cheek.

"Come visit my waters sometime. You did me a great service, helping cleanse my waters of all that junk. I look forward to seeing you once more, Perseus." she said while patting his cheek. She then disappeared.

Everyone was shocked by what she had done, save Percy. He merely sighed. It was Styx's way of showing her thanks ( **I'm going to make Percy pretty oblivious to love until later in this book.** ).

No one noticed Zoë's reaction. Her fists were clenched and she gritted her teeth. She couldn't explain it, but she just felt that she had to go beat the crap out of Styx as of now.

* * *

Luke was watching from inside the crowd. The voice in his head confirmed what he suspected. This boy would make a priceless asset to his master.

 **Alright, I'm finally done. Sorry for the delayed update, but N.'s been preoccupied for the last week or so. Our schedule was incredibly tight and we couldn't really do anything.**

 **Anyways, some Annabeth-bashing, realign of powers, insight of the future, and some jealousy. Alright, I'm going to sign off here and see you guys next time I manage to wrestle control away from N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **I know, it's been more or less a month since I last updated, but I haven't had the time to update this story.**

 **Anyways, to clear up some things, Styx will NOT be together with percy. She is simply REALLY affectionate in showing thanks to those she cares about. This is still a Perzoe story.**

 **Alright, I'm tired of this rambling BS, let's begin.**

Percy yawned. There wasn't anyone here that was a challenge for him, aside for maybe Luke and Clarisse.

It had been 10 days since he had arrived at camp, and the Hunt had just left 5 days ago. he was bored out of his mind.

His speed was unmatched by any except very few Hermes children, and his dexterity with his scythe was unmatched by any other weapon. Very few campers had even the thought of challenging him.

Annabeth had now become an annoying little brat. She would constantly badmouth him and spread rumours about him, but nobody believed her as they knew that she was still pissed at how vulnerable she was before. She was also quite humiliated in the Capture the Flag game, where he basically just dodged all her attacks while not even acknowledging her being there. Eventually, half of the campers were dispatched to take him down, but his massive arsenal soon took all of them down.

He and Clarisse had become quick friends. They exchanged tips on how to battle. Percy had plenty of teachers in the Underworld who specialized in unconventional weapons, so he and some Hephaestus campers crafted a double-bladed sword for her and taught her how to use it. He also somehow infused the power of her spear into the blade itself. In return, she taught him how to use a blade efficiently as well as their weaknesses and how to exploit that advantage.

Luke...he was a special case. he didn't try to become friendly or antagonize Percy whatsoever. He instead went his full effort on dueling with Percy, though Percy would always win some way or another. This consistently spurned Luke to try harder to beat Percy, and in a way they had bonded slightly.

As of now, he was challenged for the umpteenth by Annabeth to a duel. To even things up, he allowed her to use her invisibility cap as well as claiming the rights to the first strike.

Everyone in camp was watching over the match. They were placing bets on who would win, though only about half the Athena Cabin and a few of the unclaimed campers bet on Annabeth.

Chiron started off the match. "Today, we have yet another match between Annabeth Chase of the Athena Cabin and Perseus Jackson of the Artemis Cabin. This is a handicap match in Annabeth's favor. She will get the first strike. Begin!"

Annabeth immediately phased away. Percy snorted. Her movements were far too loud and impatient, and she forgot that he had already had plenty of experience fighting her while she was invisible.

The problem with the cap was that it did not obscure her shadow, making it fairly easy to track her movements. She also breathed quite heavily, and created far too many openings while attacking.

Percy noticed a shift in her breathing when she suddenly charged forward. Her movement made a ridiculous amount of noise, and all he had to do was raise he guandao and disarm her knife. He then flicked his wrist and knocked the cap off. Then, he used his spear and lifted Annabeth up into the air. "Yield."

Annabeth's face turned red at how easily she was defeated, but she merely looked away with a huff.

Clarisse then asked the question everyone was wondering. "Hey, Perce, how did you get such weapons. I don't know anyone with a spear that massive."

Percy grinned. "They were gifts from some of my original teachers. They were Lord Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. The first slew the head of an impressive warrior in a blink of an eye while the second scared the shit out of an entire army at a river just by shouting. They have the capabilities to beat the crap out of me without even trying, though, so don't even think about comparing yourselves to them.

"You lot have a major issue. Your weapons are too generic and are too easy to find weaknesses with simply after observation. Try using unconventional weapons, like my scythe or Clarisse's double-blade. Come to me tomorrow, and I will give you each a weapon of what I believe you should master. Hephaestus cabin, on me."

With that, he left along with some VERY eager Hephaestus cabin members.

* * *

After his declaration, he was true to his word the following morning. He gave different campers different weapons. However, he told them to also continue training their skills with their original weapons so as to not have them falter in their skills.

For example, he felt that swords and hammers were too narrow of a choice of weapons for the Hephaestus campers, whose dexterity and power with metals were not one to question. For that, he gave half of them flaming meteor hammers and summoned a few teachers for training. The rest were given gauntlets to use and experiment with.

The Apollo campers were easily the best archers, but they weren't skilled in much else other than healing. Percy remedied this by giving them martial arts trainers that enabled them to fight without the need for weapons as well as train onto the weak points of enemies and the best places for healing.

The Aphrodite campers were actually much more skilled than people gave them credit for. Percy, though, did not underestimate their skills when applied to beauty and seduction. He got bladed fans for the girls and butterfly knife-combs for the males and summoned several assassins for training.

The Demeter Cabin was fairly simple. They were given staffs that enhanced their nature lore while also giving them a weapon that felt balanced in their hands. Percy was impressed as he saw that they handled it flawlessly and had no need for teachers. Others felt the need for scythes, who were given training by a few of Percy's wraiths.

The Hermes Cabin, due to being mixed, had mixed weapons. The Stoll brothers got hooked swords, as their natural ability with stealing enabled them to handle anything with hooked edges with ease. Others got flying guillotines, though Percy had laid down a rule that those were strictly for training only and blunted them heavily. They could incapacitate someone, but not much farther. The majority got urumis, shotel blades, and haladie knives. It was a pain in the ass to find trainers for these sort of weapons, but Percy knew that it was worth the effort.

The Athena cabin's problem was simple. Their daggers simply did not have a long enough range. Percy easily solved this problem by replacing the daggers with dirks. They were slightly longer, but weren't as long as swords. Most of the Athena Cabin eagerly accepted it, but Annabeth stubbornly refused to change and clung to her dagger.

The Dionysus Cabin was slightly difficult. They didn't really have any particularly noticeable skills, but Percy had a back-up plan and gave them separate weapons. Castor, the more calm and the more tradition-based character, was given a pair of chakrams ( **Come on, you guys should have seen this coming. I was going to add in chakrams sooner or later.** ). Pollux instead got a set of the more brutal throwing glaives. They were also given a pair of sickles as a sort of backup weapon. Percy was grateful that there were only two of them, as he could barely find any teachers for these weapons. He also had blueprints for a weapon he knew that they would love.

The Ares Cabin stole the title of having the most fun, however. They were given all sorts of weapons to experiment with. It got t the point where even Percy couldn't remember how many different kinds of weapons he summoned, or the amount of teachers summoned. All he could remember was that one of them as actually fairly good with a bow and was experimenting shooting modified spears. He shook his head at that one. This would be an interesting group.

However, Annabeth was not okay with all these changes and decided to speak with Chiron about this.

* * *

"He is defeating the whole purpose of this camp!"

Chiron sighed as he bore through Annabeth's rant. Despite all the improvements to the camp, Annabeth stubbornly refused to acknowledge anything that Percy had done.

"My dear, all he has done is improve how our camp works. We have never been more safer-"

"We don't need to be safer! The camp borders protect us-"

"Shut up, already, girly," Dionysus yawned as he popped yet another Diet Coke can. "I actually like this child. My children have been improving on their training and are no longer intimidated by those insufferable brats."

"Mr. D, you can't seriously support what he is doing-"

"ENOUGH. The problem here, Annabel, is that you are so annoying arrogant that you can't handle the fact that a son of Death himself has more support from the camp despite only arriving here."

"Mr. D, I-"

"END OF DISCUSSION. If you really want my support, next time actually try to help my children instead of mocking them."

Annabeth shut her mouth. She did not try to lie about that accusation. It was common knowledge that Annabeth and a bunch of other Athena campers often looked down upon the Dionysus campers due to never having discovered their hidden talents.

She then heard a voice behind her. "You know, you shouldn't talk about people behind their backs."

She jumped up in fright and saw that Percy was sipping on a glass of wine in one hand.

"You have no right to come into this camp and just do whatever you want! And you shouldn't be drinking that!"

"Please, my dear, I assure you this is not alcoholic. I intentionally distilled the alcohol away so I could experience something and not be doing it illegally ( **Still, don't drink wine. I have resources that say it is bitter as hell. Some of which are very personal...** ). Also, I am not doing whatever I want - I am benefiting this camp in the event that we must face off against actual opponents.. Oh, and here, Dionysus. Me and and your father found a loophole in the ban, and he agreed that you can have a glass once a month, as long as it was given to you by someone else."

Dionysus eagerly accepted the glass of wine. "You, my friend, are my saviour."

Suddenly, Zeus came down into the field with a stern look on his field. Dionysus yelped and instinctively hid the glass.

"Perseus!" he bellowed. "My bolt has been stolen by some thief. I require you and a few other campers to take on a quest and find it."

Percy bowed. "Yes, milord."

Then Zeus's expression softened. "I cannot express my thanks for this - cousin." He then flashed away in a bolt of lightning.

Percy grinned. "Finally, some action."

* * *

Percy walked down from the Big House with a bored look on his face.

"Well, Percy," asked Chiron anxiously. 'What did the Oracle say?"

Percy yawned.

"You shall go west, and flay the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned.

The start of events shall begin in the end,

Through the dark Nether, you shall find begrudged friends.

Betrayal is common for every thread weaved,

The truths of enemies have yet to be perceived."

Annabeth instantly shot up. "I'M GOING!"

Percy looked at her straight in the eyes. "No."

"You need brains on this quest-"

"Something you don't have."

"And who does?"

"Any of your siblings. Or maybe someone from the Aphrodite cabin. They are actually smart, you know."

Chiron then spoke up. "Who will you be taking on this trip?"

"I will take Clarisse, Beckendorf, and Silena."

"YOU NEED ME!"

"Percy, that is too much people for a quest. Three has always been the holy number-"

"Then why does the Holy Cross have 4 points, or why are there Ten Commandments? Why are there 7 Chiron, holy numbers are relative depending on what view you take. ANY number can be considered holy. It is just that the superstition that 3 is the holy number that you lose some people to coincidental events. And no, Annabitch, you are not going."

"Impressive, you have already destroyed our logic and seem to have yet neared your limit. Very well, so be it."

* * *

Percy was heading down with three excited campers.

"Um, Percy," asked Silena. "Why did you ask me to join you? I'm not strong like Beckendorf or a swordsman like Clarisse, and I'm definitely not as skilled as you."

"Silena, everyone has their own skills. You are excellent in seduction and infiltration, not to mention you have some of the smartest minds I have seen in camp."

Percy then stopped, turned around, and swiped behind him. He knocked aside a cap and then emerged a flushed Annabeth.

Percy sighed. "Annabitch, it seems that you are so adamant to get killed that you wish to face my wrath? Whatever, you can join us, just don't get in out way?"

"Do you think I'm not skilled enough?"

"I already gave your cabin instructions on how to improve well beyond. You just don't listen."

With that, an amused massively armed son of Thanatos, an anxious daughter of Aphrodite with a bladed fan and perfume bombs, a stoic son of Hephaestus with a meteor hammer and iron gauntlets, an eager daughter of Ares with a twin-blade, and an angry spawn of Athena with her dagger and crappy invisibility cap, they set off on the quest.

 **Yeah, I was originally intending for Zoe to join them, but I realized that it would fit better if she came in later in the story. Don't worry, I am intending to keep the pairing the same.**

 **Anyways, I wan't kidding when I said that the Ares cabin had a crap ton of weapons. I can't even list all of them, since I have only seen some of them and they didn't have translations on the description T-T. If you can, tell me some ancient weapons that were used before. Remember the golden rule: the closer to Asia, the better.**

 **Alright, my clear bias aside, see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm not dead.**

 **Truth to be told, this story wasn't supposed to be updated until I went around in my update cycle, however I have decided to try to bump up all my stories to at least 5 chapters.**

 **Well then, I won't bore you anymore now.**

Percy had had enough. They had only walked 2 miles and Annabitch was already complaining.

"This is ridiculous! You're not human! Everyone needs to rest at some point."

Thankfully, it was Clarisse who broke the silence.

"Shut it, Chase, or I will turn you into a real owl. You know, the ones that can turn their necks 180 degrees?" Thankfully, this shut her up for a while.

Suddenly, Percy stopped, making them all tense up. They were in the middle of a park, and thankfully there we no mortals around.

Out of the bushes came 5 Dracanae and...a demon ( **Thnk of the Pit Lord from Heroes of Might and magic VI** )?

"You guys handle the Dracanae," shouted Percy. "I'll take on the Lord!"

As everyone charged into battle, Percy rushed at the Pit Lord with his scythe.

"Demon," hissed Percy. "Why do you dare invade this pantheon?"

The demon growled. "Scion of Death, I have heard the stories. You and that accursed angel have wrecked havoc for quite a long time. I will satisfy my lord's wishes by drinking your blood after tearing you apart!" He then swung his blade, only to be blocked by Percy.

"Lord? What lord? What, Satan? Tell that idiot that if he wants to fight, I would rather he did it himself." Of course, Percy was only bluffing. How could he stand a chance against the epitome of absolute evil?

"Ahriman WILL have your blood," snarled the demon. "I will guarantee it! And after my reincarnation I will become his right hand man!"

"Are you mad?" asked Percy as he parried another blow from the Pit Spawn. "You really think that will happen? Whatever, I will satisfy your urge for death RIGHT NOW!" He then caught the demon off guard by sweeping his legs from beneath him and then striking the Pit Lord in the testicles.

Ever wonder how Kronos managed to usurp a Primordial in power? Sure he had help, but in reality all he needed to do was cut off his balls. Once a man has lost testicles, nature has no need for their existence and allows them to die or fade.

That's also why it hurts a LOT when someone kicks you in the balls.

The demon bellowed in pain before vanishing, leaving behind his accursed blade.

Percy looked at how the others were doing. Annabeth had covered the Dracanae in cuts and had just made the finishing blow. The rest were already done.

"Yo, Jackson. what was that?" asked Beckendorf.

"Demon, a Pit Lord to be exact. Deadly as hell, and you're pretty much doomed if the blade cuts into your skin. The hate infused into the blade will end up killing you by tearing your soul apart. They strike hard and fast, but if you can parry the strikes away, they're defenseless."

"What about the blade?" asked Clarisse. Annabeth was already heading towards it.

Percy's eyes widened. "Get away from there!" He pushed Annabeth away just before she could touch the blade.

"What the heck, Percy?!"

"I just saved your sorry ass, Annabitch. The hate infused in the blade will latch onto whoever is not a demon, corrupting them and thereby turning them into a demon. Hate is no ordinary sin, girl. It is the 8th sin, the byproduct of harboring the others. There is no Purgatory for them, and even betrayers get a second chance. Even Judas made it, surprisingly, but he did what he had to do to let Jesus meet his dd before someone else tried to kill him. As far as I can tell, the only non-hate that was not offered a second chance was Brutus."

"What? There are no such things as Heaven, Hell, Purgatory or demons!" yelled Annabeth indignantly.

"Then what was that before?"

"It...It was...a new monster!"

"Tch, this is why I never wanted you to go on this quest. Your arrogance will lead to us being killed. Now leave me alone, I have to make a call."

With that, Percy headed for a more secluded place.

* * *

Percy soon found what he was looking for, a fountain with a faint rainbow. He tossed in a coin.

"Oh, Iris," muttered percy. "Show me Artemis."

The rainbow soon changed to show Artemis who was muttering something about their next hunting location.

"Hey, mom."

Artemis looked up the instant she heard those words. "Oh, hello, Percy! How is your quest going on?"

"Do you remember what happened in the Adirondacks?"

Artemis's face darkened slightly as she heard this. "Yes, why?"

"They're back."

"Are you sure? I thought that you and Ia had sent them back down to the hole they crawled out of."

"Apparently not. Satan just sent a Pit Lord at me."

Artemis muttered something in ancient Greek. "Remind me to tear Ahriman into pieces the next time I see him."

"Sure. By the way, how is Ia doing in camp?"

"The usual, she and Zoe arguing again. I must congratulate you on finding such a strong angel to guard you."

"Nah, she was my guardian after I did a bunch of favors for the big guy. Can you tell her I need her right now?"

"Are you going to perform the ritual again?"

"Unfortunately."

Artemis sighed. "Percy, you can't keep on doing this continuously. The only reason why you're still alive is that Ia is tethering your soul to the mortal plane. If you die twice on the same day, no one can help you."

flashback-

 _After Percy used his fate powers to save Annabeth, he walked behind the Head House before collapsing, clutching his head._

 _Then, Ia appeared_ ( **search up Guardian Angel by shinjyu on DeviantArt** ) _and she laid her hands on his head, easing the pain. She then hugged him tightly, as if she was afraid that something would go by that would take him away from her._

 _After they parted, she whispered one more time into his ear._

 _"I'll always be there for you."_

flashback end-

"I know. But I need to be able to utilize that blade. It would help those who can hit fast but lack power."

Artemis sighed. "I understand, Percy. But please, be safe. I don't want to lose my first son so quickly."

"I promise, mom. tell the others I said hi."

After ending the call, Percy went over to the blade before using his powers of fate again. Thankfully , the others had gone somewhere else.

"I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Thanatos, adopted son of Artemis, invoke the powers of fate to allow this blade to be wielded by a mortal without corrupting their soul." That scythe mark appeared on his head again before disappearing. The ritual was sealed. He put the blade in his backpack.

He staggered over to a nearby tree, where he clutched his throbbing head. That was the main issue with playing with fate. To change one's fate would require the life of another. The headache would kill him eventually.

That was where Ia came in. She was assigned to him after Percy carried out some missions from God. She was a guardian angel, and once per day she could save him from death, attempting to protect him until he died a peaceful death. ( **If you haven't figured it out already, yes I will make a scene where she will fail to save his life. But that's in the future.** )

She was also vicious on the battlefield.

Soon, Percy felt a pair of hands on his head, dispelling the pain into nothingness. He then felt said hands wrap around his body and pull him into a hug.

"I really wish I can meet you without having you on the brink of death one day," murmured Ia.

"Yeah, well, it can't be helped."

After they separated, Percy asked, "Hey can you stay with us for a while? I really don't trust that I'll make it through this quest without using the ritual several more times."

"Of course, Percy. I would do anything for you. But first, let me change into my mortal clothes." Ia glowed for a bit before she was clad in a loose t-shirt and skinny jeans.

As the two headed out to find the others, Percy did not see the faint blush that was on Ia's face.

* * *

After a while, they found the other 4 lazing around, as if they had nothing to do but wait for Percy. Which was probably true.

"Hey guy, meet Ia. She's-"

"I'm his designated guardian by the Lord." Ia interrupted before he could finish.

Silence pervaded before Annabeth, being the idiot that she is, spoke up. "But there is no such thing as God!"

Ia was furious at this. "You dare," she seethed. "claim that the Lord does not exist? Must I smite you to show you the power of his chosen?"

"Oh yeah? Where are your wings? There is no such thing as God! The only gods are the Greeks!"

Percy shook his head. 'Dear God, why must I have to deal with this?'

Ia glowed harshly, causing everyone save Percy to cover their eyes before she was clad in armor ( **search up valkyrie by NeferNef and picture her armed with a claymore** ).

"Die, heretic!" Ia screamed before stopping as Percy put a hand on her shoulder..

"Relax, Ia. She can't die simply because she is a biased bitch."

Ia sighed before changing back into her mortal clothes.

Percy turned back to the others, who either had looks of amazement or amusement. He changed his scythe back into a ring and put it on his finger ( **I realized that he needs a method to hide it from mortal sight, even if he can summon his weapons from the shadows.** )

"Let's go. Zeus's bolt isn't going to pop up by itself."

* * *

The group continued walking until they came upon a bus stop, where much to Annabeth's relief, they took the bus as far as it could go.

Unbeknownst to all of them, aside from Percy and Ia, three old ladies got on and made an X with their legs, preventing anyone from passing by.

"Did you see that?" asked Ia. Percy did not reply, only nodding his head and gripping his ring slightly, ready to take it off.

"What is it?" asked Silena. She became worried at the sight of their tense faces.

"We've got company."

As if on cue, the three women started coming near Percy. The group prepared to attack them, but then Percy stopped them.

"Wait, don't attack them. They're not hostile."

As the ladies got to them, one of them looked at Percy. "Hello, child. Enjoy the havoc in the aboveworld?"

Percy smiled. Only one person would even bother asking him this question. "Alecto, I have told you this so many times. This world is nothing compared to all the souls in the Underworld."

Annabeth gasped. "A Fury!" She prepared to strike Alecto, but Ia easily stopped her arm.

"Do not disobey my master. I will see that you will suffer if this should happen again."

"So what is it that you need from me, Alecto?"

Alecto's face grew solemn as she answered. "I understand that you four are heading west to find Zeus's bolt. Unfortunately, it appears that Hades's Helm has also been stolen. We understand that you must go to the Underworld as part of your quest, so we would like to arrange a meeting between you all and Hades.

"No!" said Annabeth. 'Hades is evil-"

"Shut up, Annabeth," snarled Percy. This was one of the few times Percy actually got angry, and she clammed up instantly. "Hades has never been evil. He has been cast away, shunned, and lied about. Did you know that he never kidnapped Persephone?"

"What?!"

"Persephone, or Kore as she was known, went on her own free will. However, Zeus faced a politically difficult situation, so he and Hades agreed to spread the myth. Hades was reluctant at first to let Persephone into his realm, but eventually, she tricked him into giving her a tour and ate some pomegranate seeds while he wasn't looking. She was, and still is, very possessive of Hades. Do you know the story of Mint? She had the gall to flirt with Hades while he was out for a stroll. persephone heard of this, and she turned her into a plant. She didn't even leave her soul safe, preventing her from entering the Underworld. Kind of cruel, don't you think? She also struck a deal with a few other pantheons to make sure that no piece of her soul would ever remain."

Annabeth fell silent at this. She hated being one-upped by Percy, but she knew she stood no chance against him, at least not with so many people backing him up.

"We accept the invitation, Alecto," said Percy.

Alecto nodded before the Furies left. The rest of the bus ride headed without incident.

 **Well, guys, tell me how this was. Like I said, this story will be updated next due to my five chapter plan.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I actually stood by my promise for once.**

 **So, after this chapter, I'll be focusing primarily on the Son of Chaos for a while. Meaning that you will have to wait a long time for the next chapter.**

 **Fun, right?**

 **Also, I'll let you guys decide if this story will be full Perzöe or if it should be a small harem. You decide.**

 **Oh, and to clear up any confusion, Percy will still remain alive in the end. I just have a LOT planned out.**

The journey continued for a while, before Annabeth spoke up.

"Ah-ha! I found a flaw with your argument!"

"What?"

"What about Adonis?"

Percy scoffed. Was she really stooping so low?

"Would you give up a person you raised from infancy?"

"...Then what about God? Wouldn't there have been other gods?"

"You never asked, idiot. The others are alright, though I have yet to see Odin and Dionysus beat Quetzalcoatl in a drinking contest. That guy built up a WAY too large of an alcohol resistance. Everyone keeps trying to hook up Sun with Guanyin, even though the two are freaking Buddhists. Although, Bodhidharma has already hinted Sakyamuni's support. Freya and Aphrodite have their annual seduction contests with everyone else, and I swear if Ra hasn't gotten over his grudge with Helios I'm going to jump off a cliff. The poor guy ha already faded."

"How have you met all of them?"

"Bitch, please. I expected you to know this. 'Nothing is certain except death and taxes.' I really can't believe you. Death exists in all pantheons. So naturally I have the opportunity to meet with them some point or another." _Although, I would prefer if I didn't have to meet half of everyone I know,_ he thought. He shuddered at the memory of following Hermes into Indra's house. The torrent of ichor pouring out of Hermes's chest wound would forever haunt his head. Then came Aphrodite and Freya demanding who was the fairer. He made it out only because Ares saved his ass by coming in.

"But-"

"Annabeth," barked Ia. "If you disrespect my master again, I will sever your head with your own dagger. I refuse to dirty my blade with your venomous blood."

"What are you going to do about it, chicken-hag?"

"Ladies!" said Silena. "Calm down! We're in a public place." Sure enough, the group was attracting the eyes of a few wary mortals.

Annabeth snorted. "You sure they're not looking down Ia's shirt?"

"I'm a good six inches taller than you!" Ia cried out.

"Yeah," retorted Annabeth. "And your chest size is almost twice as large! What do you eat in Heaven? McDonalds? ( **Sorry, it's an inside joke from my technology class from middle school.** )"

"I'll have you know that these are all natural, flat-chest!"

With that, Percy sighed as the bickering between the two continued for several more minutes.

 _Oh God, why the hell do you put me through this?_

* * *

Finally, the bus came to the end of the line and the group left the bus.

"Where to now, Magellan?" mocked Annabeth.

Percy's eyes narrowed. Since when did Annabeth have this much bravado? He shook his head when he saw his surroundings. He had an errand to do.

"Hey, Ia," he whispered to his angel.

"Yes?"

"You remember Aunty Em, right?"

"Yes, we often had to lure the occasional sinner near her. Why?"

"I have to complete an errand that concerns with her."

"I see. Does Athena know about your plan? The Lord would prefer not having a ranting harpy at his doorway."

"I talked to her about it a few years ago. We'll be fine."

After this brief conversation, the group headed towards Aunty Em's, though only Percy and Ia knew what was in store for them later on.

* * *

The group eventually came to Aunty Em's Emporium.

"Why are we going here?" asked Silena.

Percy smiled, before whispering his plan into her ear. her eyes widened but she nodded before filling in Beckendorf, who in turn told Clarisse.

Annabeth noticed, however, and was displeased at how no one told her. "What's happening?"

Percy snorted. "What kind of Athena's child are you, not knowing anything at all?"

Annabeth grew red at this statement but could not do anything, as she knew that she would be easily overpowered in words.

Then, Annabeth's stomach grumbled loudly. Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Death Angel. Not all of us can be as overpowered as you are."

"Was that meant to be an insult or a compliment?"

Annabeth internally screamed in frustration before stalking ahead in a fury.

Percy couldn't help but smirk.

'Wow, she is way to easy to annoy. She really needs to get her pride under control.'

The group neared Aunty Em's, where they readied their weapons in case she decided to attack them. It didn't help that the grotesque statues had an unnerving effect on them.

Instead, they saw Annabeth pigging out over fast food. Looking over her was Medusa, with her shades on and a slight smirk on her face.

"Hello, Medusa," said Percy.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she realize the danger she was in before she attempted to move, but couldn't react due to the sedation from the food.

"Ah, demigods," said Medusa in an alluring tone. "It is unusual for people to recognize me from the start. A pleasure to meet all of you."

"The same to you. Please, release our friend so that be may be on our way."

Medusa frowned at this. Hissing noises could be heard from her hair.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow such a thing. Athena was a fool to allow her spawn venture into my realm after what she did. I have no qualms against the rest of you, but this is personal."

Percy smiled. This was all going according to his plan.

"What if we freed you from your curse?"

Medusa's eyes widened behind her veil. "Impossible. I have asked Hecate and even she cannot undo the curse."

Percy shook his head. "You misunderstood me. I could have used to power of the Fates to free you, but that would accomplish nothing, as Athena could simply fuse you again." _Not to mention I already used up today's ritual._

Medusa's head tilted slightly. "Then how would you remove this curse of mine?"

"It is quite easy to remove a curse when the person who applied it is helping you."

Medusa whirled around and found herself facing Athena.

The two gated at each other for a while before Athena broke the silence.

"Forgive me for my sins, old friend."

Irritated hating could now be heard from Medusa's head and the snakes were beginning to emerge.

"So. After all these years of torment, you still consider me a friend?" she hissed before striking Athen across the face, causing several people to gasp. However, Athena did not react to the attack.

Then tears began to streak down Medusa's face and wet her veil.

"I fell in love with a mortal, ou bitch. Do you know how painful it was to love someone and then see them lose their lives because of another?" she wailed. "I couldn't see my children and you took my sisters away from me."

No one spoke for a while, before lone tear fell from Athena's eye.

"Why, Athena? Why did you curse me, knowing that I was raped by Poseidon. I was your most devoted follower, and I denounced any slander against you. How could you betray me?!"

Athena cried quietly as Medusa spoke before speaking softly.

"I was jealous."

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I didn't know you were raped until much later. I was a prideful person back then, and my vendetta against Poseidon was far greater before than now. I thought you were enjoying his love, in front of my temple no less. Do you know how it feels to see your follower experience love when you know that you can't find it yourself?"

Athena had tears falling freely know, and her voice was on the verge of cracking.

"Please, Medusa, let me make amends for my past mistakes."

A moment passed as the group looked at the duo before Medusa gave Athena a nod.

A glow enveloped Medusa as the hissing sound diminished. Tentatively, Athena unwrapped the veil around Medusa's head.

She was beautiful.

She had greenish-blue eyes, full red lips, and pale skin.

Medusa blinked, before she tackled Athena into a hug.

Athena looked at the group. "Thank you, Perseus, for allowing me to reconnect with my friend once more. I will take her now to see her son." the two were enveloped in a bright light before they vanished.

Percy smiled before glaring at a stunned Annabeth.

"You see, Annabitch? This is why I didn't want you to come with us. You almost got us into a conflict with Medusa. it was only because I managed to reconnect her with Athena that we are still alive. How is it that you got sedated in the first place?"

Annabeth grew red as she felt herself being able to move again. "Excuse me if I wanted to eat a little before heading out."

"You know, Annabeth. If you keep up with that pride of yours, we are going to get killed quickly."

"How?"

"That pride of yours is going to attract an enemy I have been told about by my father and never wish to meet."

"Who?"

Percy looked at her with a cold look in his eyes, causing her to flinch.

"I'm talking about a Commandment."

* * *

The group eventually left the place after stocking up on what they found around the Emporium, though they wisely kept away from the non-packaged food.

They headed westward in a train, though Percy decided that he didn't want to listen to Annabeth constantly complaining. He stretched out his wings and flew overhead.

Before long, however, he heard a sound that made his eyes widen.

"No way..." He rushed over to the area where the sound originated and saw a metallic humanoid finishing off a pack of Dracaena ( **If you want a description of what he looks like, think of the cover image of Robogenesis** ).

"Hey Excel!" he called out. The humanoid turned its head before heading over to percy.

"Hello, Percy. I didn't expect to see you again."

Percy snorted lightly. "That's because you ran away after our adventures in the Adirondacks with the Hunt. What, do you not have a place to go to?"

Excel tilted its head. "But of course. You know that I am exiled from my race. I am not of this world, so where can I go to?"

"Maybe Mom could take you in."

The humanoid thought for a while. "I shall take you up on your offer."

After a brief Iris Message and a surprised Artemis, Excel headed off to where the Hunters were camping.

"Thank you, Percy, for giving me a home."

As Percy looked at Excel leaving, he said, "Of course. I would do anything for my brother.

* * *

After a while, the train eventually came to a stop.

"Okay guys," said Percy. "We have a while before the train moves. What do you guys want to do?"

Annabeth's head perked up. "Ooh! I want to visit the St. Louis Arch!" Before anyone could stop her, she ran off.

Percy looked at the others, who shrugged.

"I'll make sure we get to the train on time," said Clarisse.

Beckendorf pulled Silena in with his arm. "Silena and i will probably go somewhere to eat."

"Leaving me to look after the brat," muttered. Percy.

Ia smiled. "Don't worry. master. I would never leave your side."

Percy sighed before noticing the others trying not to laugh.

"Okay, calm down peanut gallery. Don't you guys have something to do?"

With that, the group set off to whatever they pleased.

* * *

As Percy and Ia visited the Arch, he had to admit that this piece of architecture.

"Impressive," muttered Percy. "To think that such a barbaric race could make something so impressive."

"Oh, please," dismissed Ia. "You should have seen the tower of Babel. It was so relishing watching their faces of humiliation as we tore it down, brick by brick."

Percy stopped before staring at Ia with an incredulous face. Ia gave him a sweet smile before the two continued sightseeing.

Afterwards, they were alerted that it was almost time to leave, as Clarisse IMed them.

As the trio went near the elevators, Percy saw something that made him growl.

"Echidna."

 **Welp, hope that this chapter satisfied you, cause this story is not going to be updated for a LONG time. Like I said, i will have to finish 3 chapters of Saved by Creation before I resume my original schedule.**

 **See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, time for this story to be updated again. That includes all my other stories as well.  
**

 **My hiatus has certainly been...interesting, to say the least. Through help, I could make my writing seem more realistic.**

 **Unfortunately, due to the lack of time on my hands, I could only finish the first few chapters of The Genesis Complex, which I am still having a beta reader revise. That means that at times, I may have to undergo a massive hiatus yet again.  
**

 **Also, I will be adding the slightly overused concept of "The Gamer" in this chapter, but I will try to develop it as original as I can. If you guys don't like it, I will scrap this chapter and make a new one for you. However, I will say right now that I am trying out a different format compared to the other Gamer stories I have read, which were great.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.**

"Hello, what have we here?" purred the Echidna. "A misplaced angel and her demigod friends? It matters not, all will be a feast before my sonny!" With that, the chihuahua morphed into the dreaded Chimera.

Percy blinked before gaining a battle stance. This might turn out more difficult than he thought. Scratch that, it would turn out extremely difficult.

"Everyone," muttered Percy. "Aim for Echidna. While she is still alive, she is a beacon for other monsters. If you can take her out first, we can fight the Chimera together.

Everyone nodded before charging Echidna. The Chimera tried to intercept their charge, but Percy rammed into it.

Say what you want about the size difference between a young teen and a monster of lore, but momentum certainly does have its uses.

As luck would have it, the Chimera was also pushed onto its back. While it attempted to right itself up, Percy took out the blade he claimed from the Pit Lord before slashing at the Chimera.

Percy didn't intend to kill the Chimera with that ild swing. That was impossible, considering how the angle he swung at could only claim a glancing blow, however, it was enough to wound the Chimera and allow the cursed blade work its dark magic.

The Chimera howled in agony as hate wracked through his body. Any of its loyalty to its mother or extraneous feelings were burned away by the demonic aura overwhelming it. When it opened its eyes to the stunned audience, they were not its magnificent gold color but a solid red of insanity.

Snarling, it took after who had harmed it - Percy. Surprising the son of Death, he smashed his paw into Percy, embedding him onto the floor.

The Echidna was horrified. "What have you done to my precious sonny?" she wailed, clutching her head in agony. "I can't hear his voice, only pain!"

Percy smiled weakly despite his precarious position underneath the demonic Chimera. "Your son is gone, at least until he is killed. The curse of hate will course through his veins with growing intensity until it either kills him or someone else kills him. So commandeth the Lord."

The Echinda wailed, lunging at Percy with her claws extended. Ia intercepted by swinging her claymore and cutting off a hand. Annabeth and Silena then attacked her, grimacing at the tears and cries the Echidna emitted while dying.

However, during this time, the Chimera breathed out a maelstrom of flames and the Annabeth, despite herself, screamed in panic.

However, just as the flames were about to reach Percy, Beckendorf rolled between the two, shielding Percy with his body. As the flames cleared away, the only sign of the torrent of fire was his singed clothes.

The Chimera furiously pawed at Beckendorf with his newfound strength, but Beckendorf used his gauntlets to block before using the chains in his meteor hammer to choke the beast.

Percy, by now, had managed to push himself off the ground. Readying his scythe, he rushed forward only to be pushed back when the Chimera gave a mighty roar of pain.

Then the odd thing occurred.

The Chimera and its lesser kin were not known for magic aside from their fire-breathing skills. Some theorized that they had latent magic potential, though others insisted that they lacked the resources to pull off anything other than fire. Evidently, this was not the case.

The Chimera roared once again before unleashing a torrent of icicles from its maw. Caught unsurprised by the unorthodox attack, Beckendork grunted as severl of the icicles embedded themselves in his abdomen.

Seeing the blood dripping out of Beckendorf reminded Percy of how Sally used to bleed out before Gabe. With that thought in mind, his eyes flashed red in rage before running towards the Chimera, his scythe creating a hollow scraping sound across the floor.

The Chimera let loose another torrent of flames, this time much greater than before. However, Percy had anticipated such an attack, and spun out of blast radius. While twirling, he gave a mighty heave and impaled the Chimera with his scythe.

The Chimera roared in pain before unleashing a swarm of shadows from its mouth, but they had no effect on Percy due to his innate heritage with darkness.

With the Chimera caught by surprise, Percy took out the spear and hurled it at the beast, The sheer momentum behind the weapon allowed it to pin the Chimera by its throat to the wall, though the monster's tenacity meant that it was still enough to kill it.

Feeling the fatigue that came after excessive bloodlust, Percy gave a loud cry before unslinging his bow and firing three arrows in rapid succession at the Chimera's heads. The sheer amount of wounds were too much for the Chimera to handle and with a last cry of anguish it relinquished its body, disintegrating into a pile of golden dust while also leaving behind a crystal.

"Ia," muttered Percy, who understood his intent and began healing Beckendorf, who by now had managed to remove the ice shards from his body.

Staring at the wreckage that was once part of a proud United States monument, Percy sighed and looked at the group.

"Time to go. Anyone need a lift?"

* * *

Percy sighed as he gazed at the ceiling. Since he and his friends were one of the few people taking the overnight express, they were sleeping on the seats.

Percy clenched his fist as he thought of the day's events. He had let himself be overtaken by the sin of wrath temporarily, something he had refused to happen in the past. His mental guards were breaking down. It also shouldn't have been possible, considering how he was the Son of Thanatos and as such he should not have been able to feel real emotions.

Yes, Percy had been faking many of his emotions until a few hours ago, but now he felt the sin of wrath truly touch his heart and it troubled him. If one sin could touch, what is to say that the other sins couldn't touch him as well?

He also thought about how helpless he was before the enraged Chimera. It was only by Beckendorf's intervention that he was not a roast crisp and Beckendorf had payed the price. Even with cauterization and ambrosia, the group worried about any possible signs of infection. Percy clenched his fist at the thought of his friends becoming injured again.

Sighing once more, he turned over and allowed himself to fall into the realm of Morpheus.

Unusually, he found himself in front of an empty city. However, he had seen this city before and being in its presence meant one thing.

"Yahweh," he whispered, eyes widening as he darted his eyes around, trying to catch a glimpse of the all-bearing Creator.

A soft breeze blew across Percy's face and he blinked on instinct. When his eyes opened again, a guy in a business suit and a bottle of beer in his hand was reclining next to him.

"Percy," the figure said sternly, before taking a swig. "What have I said about using my name like that on a whim?"

"Not to use it too often or you will get too drunk to save the universe."

The now identified Christian God nodded his head and took another swig, looking at the empty city in front of it. "Yeah, well, it helps drown out how badly the humans have messed up the world. But anyways, I see that you've been having some self-doubts."

Percy looked down at the ground, watching a flower grow from a seed before wilting and restarting the circle of life. "You honored me by choosing me to carry out your plans, Lord, but if I can allow a sin touch me, what good am I to you?"

God sighed, before tossing the bottle away. While in midair, it slowly morphed into a glass butterfly and flew away. "Percy, have I ever told you about Sodom and Gomorrah?"

Percy looked at God in confusion. "Isn't that where you obliterated two towns for being homosexuals?"

God snorted. "Hah! You humans always seem to have a knack for twisting words around to suit your cause. Likewise, that is not the full story.

"Yes, it is true that I personally annihilated Sodom and Gomorrah from the face of the Earth and yes, there were homosexuals there. however, there are several factors that are not in the new version.

"First off, the angels I sent had no true gender. You can check their crotch, if you want. They only took on the form of a male in order to avoid harassment as a female. It would also allow them to get Lot's family out easier, since a man's word carried more worth back then.

"Secondly, I was a far more stricter immortal back then. Back then, I saw my companion Baal become corrupted into the dark puppet he is now. Since then, I took as much care as I could to prevent anyone else from doing sins, even if it meant banishing them to the Void. It was a dark age, percy, and call me selfish, but I did not want to see my beloved friends turn into puppets governed by Satan and his counterparts, Aingra Mainyu, Ahriman, Sin, etc.

"Finally, the humans got the wrong impression of why I destroyed the towns. It was not because they were homosexuals but because they were dens of corruption. The stench of Sin's grasp was so great that I had to send in my most stolid angels in order to ensure that they would not do anything rash. They attempted to rape my angels, Percy. I can't stand anything more than rape, not even murder. Rape is not just unwanted sex, it is tearing apart one's will. That is why even men become traumatized after rape. It is not that it hurt, but rather that what made you humans was torn down in front of you."

God sighed before willing another bottle of liquor to appear. "Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice, giving you humans free will. It seems to have done more harm than good in the long run."

Percy watched the divine being take another drink. "With all due respect, sir, why did you tell me this story."

Percy watched as tGod morphed into someone with sharper figures, narrower eyes but no less kind, and tome in his hand. He had become Allah.

"The story's signifigance is that not everything is set in stone. Over time, things may change, and history itself can be rewritten. With the sheer belief of many Christians and other monotheists, they managed to form another reality out of sheer willpower, one where we truly hated homosexuality. Thankfully, with teh law of entropy still in existence, they slowly changed into what is relatively similar to our world today."

"The law of entropy?"

"It states that nothing can ever go on uniformly forever. After sometime, any momentum will always find some resistance, and that resistance can hinder continuation or even alter the course of said momentum. Of course, the law itself is not exempt. It has prepared for itself preventive measures should the 'perfect world' be formed."

"I see..."

"No," sighed Allah. "You don't. For, by the will of the law, it exists and doesn't exist at the same time, forever. It is like...dividing by zero, or x = a certain number. Actually, on second thought, scratch dividing by zero. The last thing we need is another rogue black hole.

"What we're trying to say here is that it is only natural that you would be touched by a sin. It would mean you were not human if you weren't. Take my paragon knights, the Mantles of Seven Sins, for example. They have been overwhelmed by sins yet still wield those powers to help other out."

"Yes, sir."

Although Allah did not smile, a warm breeze brushed over Percy, making him feel phantom hope while looking at Allah's face.

"Oh and do you know what this day is?"

Percy shook his head. Was it not another day in his quest?

"Six years ago, you took on the responsibility to ensure that the world remained a good one. For that, I offer you a gift."

Percy looked at the glowing sphere in Allah's outstretched hand. "What is it?"

"Some call it the path of the Gamer, as I suppose the abilities it grants does resemble a game. But what this is is that it allows one to control their fate with more precision. For a person like you, who literally defies fate on a daily basis for the greater good, this would help you in your endeavors."

Percy nodded in respect before enclosing a hand around the sphere. There was a flash of light before Percy found himself in a dark area.

A message box appeared in front of him. **Begin? Accept/Refuse**

Percy looked at the message box in bewilderment before realizing that it was waiting for him to press something. He pressed Accept.

 **Link Activated!**

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Level 10**

 **EXP: 0/5000**

 **(Note, base stats are always Level*3)**

 **HP: 2,980/3,500 (Regen: 350/hr) (3000 base + 500 (Guardian Angel))  
**

 **MP: 1,000/1,000 (Regen: 100/hr)**

 **Attack: 30 + 20 (Equipped Weapon: Stygian Iron Scythe) + 3 (Basic Attack) + 15 (Death's Body)= 68 (6,800 damage per hit)**

 **Defense: 30 + 10 (Guardian Angel) +3 (Basic defense)= 43 (-4,300 damage received)**

 **Speed: 30 + 15 (Member of the Hunt) = 45 (Max speed = 15 mph) Note: going past 2/3 of max speed may result in body damage**

 **Intelligence: 30 (10% regeneration for both HP and MP)**

 **Luck: 5 + 5 (Basic luck) = 10 (Determines chance of high value dropped items and makes person overall more lucky)**

 **Death's Scion: As the child of Death, Percy has an affinity with dark magic, does not feel pain, is immune to psychic assaults, but takes extra damage from magic attacks and lacks any true emotions.  
**

 **Skill points: 10**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Soul: Immune to fatigue, but not pain or damage. **

**-Observe (MAX): Can observe the stats and skills of other people.**

 **Death's Soul and Body:**

 **-Death's Body: Immune to pain, but not damage. Caution is advised so as to not tire body out. Takes 1.5* damage from magic other than light, while light magic deals twice as much damage. When using a scythe, attack is gets a boost of N, where N is 1/2 of base attack. Immune to dark magic, HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% in shadows.  
**

 **-Death's Mind: Immune to mind affecting magic and psychic assaults. Allows the summoning of Reapers.  
**

 **-Hollow: Lack of emotions to help fight more efficiently. Note: will degrade by 5% for every ten levels (95%).**

 **-Winged Shadow of Death (Level 10): Has wings and can fly (200 MP per hr, max speed 15 mph). Damage taken to wings is 2*. Can also shadow**

 **travel (200 MP per mile).**

 **Advanced Dark Magic (Level 50): Can use dark magic from tiers 1 through 6. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 50%.**

 **-Call of Death: Can summon a certain type of undead to his aid**

 **Summon D'archangels (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)  
**

 **Summon Reapers: (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)**

 **Basic** **Attack (Level 20): Receives a 10% boost to Attack stat.**

 **Basic Defense (Level 20):** **Receives a 10% boost to Defense Stat.**

 **Basic Luck (Level 20):** **Enables chance of landing a critical hit and doubles base Luck stat.  
**

 **-Critical eye (Level 20): Has a 20% chance to automatically find a critical hit area.  
**

 **-Critical damage: (Level 20): Deals 200% more damage on a critical hit.**

 **Poseidon's Spawn: Has the blood of the sea within.**

 **-Water's Blessing (MAX): HP and MP regen are increased to 200% in water.  
**

 **-Storm's Rage (MAX): Gets a temporary boost of +20 to all stats while in a body of water.**

 **-Water control (Level 1): Can control water due to his lineage (150 MP per minute, can move up to 5 liters before incurring more MP cost at 50 MP per extra liter)  
**

 **-Purge (Level 1): By using 25% of max MP, user can remove a poison from anyone. Can purge stronger poisons as mastery increases.**

 **Perks:**

 **Guardian Angel (MAX): Gets +500 to base HP, +10 to Defense stat, and once every day can resurrect once, day being defined as 00:00 Greenwich Time.  
**

 **Member of the Hunt (MAX): Gets +N boost to Speed stat, where N is defined at 1/2 base Speed. Gets a temporary boost of +10 to all stats at night and +20 during a full moon. Immune to time based skills and partial immortality.**

 **Demon Hunter (MAX): When attacking something with demonic blood, damage calculation is 2* as much.**

Once Percy finished reading with wide eyes, he notice another message box show up.

 **Choose your starting bonus!  
**

 **5,000 Drachmas, $500,000 in US dollars, and 5 random artifacts of at least Legendary rank**

 **OR**

 **2 Levels, 5 skill points, Boost of Dark Magic Skill by 15 Levels, and a random Dark Magic skill of at least tier 4**

 **And that's it for this chapter. Like I said, if you hate this concept or for me ruining this story, I'll cut off the bottom part and just add some other gift for Percy.**

 **If you do choose to keep this chapter, however, I'll need your decision in deciding how this story evolves. For example, if enough people choose option B, I would need to know whether Percy should use his new levels to upgrade existing skills or get new ones. If enough people say tat they want new ones, the choices are:**

 **-Basic Light Magic (allows usage of light magic, but suffers penalties due to lineage)**

 **-Basic Destructive Magic (allows usage of more destructive magic, but suffers limits due to lineage)**

 **-Basic Sorcery (boost to MP and power of spells)**

 **-Basic Enlightenment (boost to stats and EXP gained)**

 **I'm really sorry about how long this took and I promise that I will continue updating as frequently as I can. Just, you know, after I finish updating my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, since the majority of you are okay with the new plot, I'm keeping it. Also, if you have a problem, please give me a reason why.**

 **Anyways, as pointed out by a couple of you, Percy's level seems too low for someone with so much hinted combat experience. This is not a mistake. It's called a continuity reboot (or my version of causing some early trials). To compensate for that, I added in the starting bonus. Besides, if he really had all that exp, he would be level 50-something by now.**

 **And yes, I know that there is a story called Percy Jackson and the Game, however, don't expect it to be similar. That story is based off of the actual Gamer manga, while mine are based more off of Rise of Mythos and the Might and Magic Series and less of the Gamer itself. Meaning no random new skills. Everything must be earned.**

 **Also, domainiac . tech acknowledges my existence o.O. Wut?**

Percy stared at the message in confusion before noticing a little note on the bottom.

 _Oh yeah, your level is pretty low due to the arrangement the Fates worked out. Basically it prevents you from instantly defeating every challenge in front of you. As compensation, you're allowed a starting bonus._

Percy stared at the choices in front off him. While the offer of so much money was incredibly tempting, he ultimately decided that it was meaningless to him. He didn't bother thinking of the artifacts either. While strong, he figured that he would probably be unable to use them well. On the other hand, with extra skills, he could possible bolster his arsenal while also regaining his so-called "former levels."

Percy pressed the second option before feeling a light envelop him.

He then got a message.

 **You have gained 2 levels, 5 skill points, a boost to your Dark Magic skill, and a new magic!  
**

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Level 12**

 **EXP: 0/5000**

 **(Note, base stats are always Level*3)**

 **HP: 4,100/4,100 (Regen: 360/hr) (3600 base + 500 (Guardian Angel))  
**

 **MP: 1,200/1,200 (Regen: 120/hr)**

 **Attack: 36 + 24 (Equipped Weapon: Stygian Iron Scythe) + 3.6 (Basic Attack) + 18 (Death's Body)= 81.6 (8,160 damage per hit)**

 **Defense: 36 + 10 (Guardian Angel) +3.6 (Basic Defense)= 49.6 (-4,960 damage received)**

 **Speed: 36 + 18 (Member of the Hunt) = 54 (Max speed = 18 mph) Note: going past 2/3 of max speed may result in body damage**

 **Intelligence: 36 (10% regeneration for both HP and MP)**

 **Luck: 8 + 8 (Basic luck) = 16 (Determines chance of high value dropped items and makes person overall more lucky)**

 **Death's Scion: As the child of Death, Percy has an affinity with dark magic, does not feel pain, is immune to psychic assaults, but takes extra damage from magic attacks and lacks any true emotions.  
**

 **Skill points: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Soul: Immune to fatigue, but not pain or damage. **

**-Observe (MAX): Can observe the stats and skills of other people.**

 **Death's Soul and Body:**

 **-Death's Body: Immune to pain, but not damage. Caution is advised so as to not tire body out. Takes 1.5* damage from magic other than light, while light magic deals twice as much damage. When using a scythe, attack is gets a boost of N, where N is 1/2 of base attack. Immune to dark magic, HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% in shadows.  
**

 **-Death's Mind: Immune to mind affecting magic and psychic assaults. Allows the summoning of Reapers.  
**

 **-Hollow: Lack of emotions to help fight more efficiently. Note: will degrade by 5% for every ten levels (95%).**

 **-Winged Shadow of Death (Level 10): Has wings and can fly (200 MP per hr, max speed 15 mph). Damage taken to wings is 2*. Can also shadow**

 **travel (200 MP per mile).**

 **Advanced Dark Magic (Level 65): Can use dark magic from tiers 1 through 6. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 50%.**

 **-Call of Death: Can summon a certain type of undead to his aid**

 **Summon D'archangels (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)  
**

 **Summon Reapers: (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)**

 **Basic** **Attack (Level 20): Receives a 10% boost to Attack stat.**

 **Basic Defense (Level 20):** **Receives a 10% boost to Defense Stat.**

 **Basic Luck (Level 20):** **Enables chance of landing a critical hit and doubles base Luck stat.  
**

 **-Critical eye (Level 20): Has a 20% chance to automatically find a critical hit area.  
**

 **-Critical damage: (Level 20): Deals 200% more damage on a critical hit.**

 **Poseidon's Spawn: Has the blood of the sea within.**

 **-Water's Blessing (MAX): HP and MP regen are increased to 200% in water.  
**

 **-Storm's Rage (MAX): Gets a temporary boost of +20 to all stats while in a body of water.**

 **-Water control (Level 1): Can control water due to his lineage (150 MP per minute, can move up to 5 liters before incurring more MP cost at 50 MP per extra liter)  
**

 **-Purge (Level 1): By using 25% of max MP, user can remove a poison from anyone. Can purge stronger poisons as mastery increases.**

 **Perks:**

 **Guardian Angel (MAX): Gets +500 to base HP, +10 to Defense stat, and once every day can resurrect once, day being defined as 00:00 Greenwich Time.  
**

 **Member of the Hunt (MAX): Gets +N boost to Speed stat, where N is defined at 1/2 base Speed. Gets a temporary boost of +10 to all stats at night and +20 during a full moon. Immune to time based skills and partial immortality.**

 **Demon Hunter (MAX): When attacking something with demonic blood, damage calculation is 2* as much.**

 **You have gained a new spell!**

 **Choose one of the following:**

 **Frenzy: sends a person of the user's choice into a frenzy, attacking without restraint with a strength multiplier of 1.5*. The frenzied individual will attack around them without restraint for n amount of seconds, where n is equal to the user's intelligence. MP usage: 20 MP per affected individual.**

 **Or**

 **Blindness: temporarily incapacitates an enemy for n amount of seconds, where n is equal to user's intelligence. MP usage: 30 MP per affected individual.**

Percy blinked as he took in the two descriptions. Both seemed equally useful, considering it basically gave him some breathing room.

Ultimately, he decided to go with Blindness. Although it cost 50% more MP, it was more predictable than Frenzy. The last thing he needed was a berserker attack with more fury than intended.

Percy pressed Blindness and the message box box soon disappeared. As he read over his stats, he frowned as he saw that while his Dark Magic had increased, it did not have any noticeable effect.

By pure accident, Percy touched the Dark Magic part of his stat board.

 **Advanced Dark Magic (Level 65):** **Can use dark magic from tiers 1 through 6. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 50%.**

 **Points to Expert level: 1 point.**

Percy looked at it with wide eyes. _'So that's why nothing happened. Apparently, it works in increments of 33.'_

Scanning the message board, he tried to look for a method to increase it by one. If what his intuition was saying was right, skill points SHOULD be able to increase it.

Touching the message board again, a new message popped up.

 **Insert Skill Points: 0**

 **Confirm/Cancel**

Next to the message were two arrows, one pointing up and the other pointing down. Percy pressed the up arrow once before pressing **Confirm**.

The message disappeared before the stat board changed.

 **Expert Dark Magic (Level 66): Can use dark magic from all tiers. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 100%. Allows casting of dark magic with an area effect, for double the MP cost on each afflicted individual.**

Once again, a new message popped up.

 **Choose a mastery bonus:**

 **1) Banshee Howl (Max): user calls upon the farces of darkness to terrify foes. Reduces luck value of all foes who hear the howl by half of user's, reduces speed value by 10%, and has a chance to scare away those that hear the howl. Fear is equal to 50% +(n/2), where n is user's level. MP cost: 0**

 **2) Weakening Strike(Max): each successful hit that the user deals upon an individual reduces the Attack of the individual by n, where n is user's level -individual's level (no less than 1). (Perk)**

 **3) Fallen Knight (Max): the user becomes a pariah among his fellow kinsmen due to a pact with the shadows. Anyone under the user is less inclined to follow the user due to the user's malevolent aura; however, any dark magic used by the user is applied as if the user's Intelligence is +5. (Perk)**

 **4) Master of Pain (Max): when user uses Decay or Vulnerability spells at an area effect, MP cost is reduced to 1.5 per individual. Additionally, when user uses Curse of the Netherworld Spell, it receives a bonus of + 8 Intelligence. (Perk)**

Percy sighed as he saw these. To him, all of them were great. Banshee Howl was a quick method to instill fear, Weakening Strike was useful against those that were master's of attrition warfare, Fallen Knight was amazing in terms of his most proficient magic, and Master of Pain would be a great investment in the future.

Ultimately, he settled on Fallen Knight. Master of Pain was essentially useless as of now, Weakening Strike was almost useless with his low stats, and Banshee Howl was not needed until later. He would cross that bridge when he reached it.

Pressing Fallen Knight, the message disappeared before Percy felt a massive surge of energy rushing through him.

Percy closed the stat board. "I've already spent so much time on this, I need to return to the real world."

Having experienced something relatively similar the last time he met with God, Percy closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had woken up.

"The walls of Jericho," muttered Percy. "The last time I saw them, it was before the fall of the city of Ish-Kurgan, as well as the end of Satan's base in the Adirondacks. Are we to face another dangerous foe?"

That battle, dubbed the Purge of the Pantheons by those that participated in it, was by far the bloodiest of the entire campaign. Countless warriors died, gods and angels alike felt their souls reaved from their bodies. Elves found themselves dying in the arms of their exiled brothers, dragons died to the onslaught of Juggernauts and the Nightmares, dwarves felt their inner fire extinguished by the Lilims' grasp, orcs saw their human half-brothers crushed under the charges of the Pit Lords before succumbing to the blades of said demons, devils roared in agony as their brothers-in-arms died to the purging light of their enemies while losing their lives to ensure the survival of the stronghold's Gate. Demigods, champions, immortals, chosen people, all of those blessed by the gods found that they and those they worshiped slaughtered under the blades of their enemies.

That battle lasted for seven days. Seven days of nonstop fighting, both sides refusing to give any advantage to their enemies.

On the seventh day, however the Angel of the Lord's Light arrived.

The current Sin of Pride, Lucifer himself.

With a band of reformed fallen angels, he crushed the enemy stronghold and provided an opportunity for the united armies to regroup and finally end the battle.

That day, the united armies swore to never have fights outside of their own pantheons again. Dark Elves and their former brethren reunited their pantheons under common loss, orcs secluded themselves to the east once more and made a permanent armistice with the other pantheons, and Lucifer disappeared yet again.

A mutual agreement was reached: no one was to interfere with the matters of other pantheons.

Peace at the price of people.

"Let's hope that something like that doesn't happen this time."

As dawn broke, the other quest members woke up and began traveling, although yet again, Annabeth was complaining.

Sighing, Percy and the group stopped at a fast food place, where Percy let them have a free reign on whatever they wanted to eat. Beckendorf and Silena shared a pizza with Clarisse as they talked about their everyday lives outside of camp, Ia whined and asked for a smoothie-for-two to share with Percy, and Annabeth was stuffing her face.

"You kids can pay for this?" asked the waitress skeptically. "'Cause if you don't, I'm suing your families a shit ton of money."

Annabeth looked at Percy with pleading eyes, causing him to sigh. "We have money ma'am, so please, just let us finish our food in peace."

Before the waitress could open her mouth again, a man walked through the doors and sat with them. He was clad in leather, had shades on, and had a heavily scarred face.

"I'll pay for whatever the kids eat," he growled. The waitress nodded in fear before leaving quickly.

Percy tried using the Observe skill and was shocked.

 **Ares, God of War**

 **Level: 4,293**

 **Exp: 0/0 (Gods gain a level each time they age a year, ten levels for every extra domain they receive, and a hundred for every war they go through)**

 **HP: 999,999,999/999,999,999 (As a god, does not regenerate health but will not die until forced into fading)**

 **MP: 999,999,999/999,999,999 (As a god, does not regenerate mana but will not collapse from fatigue)**

 **Attack: 99,999**

 **Defense: 79,342**

 **Intelligence: 38,924**

 **The Greek God of War. Contrary to popular belief, is actually incredibly smart when it comes to reality as well as Machiavellian strategies. Avoid fighting whenever possible; though not invincible, will probably crush you in one hit.**

 **Skills:**

 **Blessing of Ares:** **can mark any individual as the Incarnate of Destruction. Individual is temporarily immune to all sorts of damage from weapons, and gains a 90% magic resistance.**

 **Form Shift:** **has the capability to turn into Mars, sacrificing some attack in favor of more defense and intelligence**

 **Perks:**

 **Aura of Rage:** **causes those nearby to feel wrath for no particular reason. Increases the attack of those afflicted** **with a multiplier of 500%, but those afflicted will not be able to think properly.**

 **Aura of Madness:** **causes those nearby to slowly sink into madness depending on the user's will.**

"Lord Ares," Percy stated in respect.

"S'up, uncle. You guys need me to pay for your stuff?"

"Nah, I've got it covered."

"That's nice."

The rest of the group stared at the duo with wide eyes for their casual conversation.

"Hey, kiddo," Ares said, glancing at Clarisse.

"Hey pops."

"Nice weapons you guys have. Wouldn't mind going for a spar sometime."

"Same."

"Anyways," Ares suddenly said, clearing his throat. "Believe it or not, I need to warn you guys.

"As much as Pops refuses to admit it in public, all of us know that we're getting another conflict. This time, its being started by Kronos again. Normally, we'd head straight to Orthrys to crush that place but as you've probably found out, Percy, we've got company."

"The demons ..."

"Yes, and not just those from our realm. Those from the realm of Ashan are here as well. Apparently, some goddamn planesbreaker thought it was a great idea to summon Urgash in this shitty world, causing the rift between our two worlds to widen even further. Me, personally, I'd love to go against some of those guys. Hell, I love the rush I get from clashing with an Archdevil or sparring with those Chieftains. However, the last thing I need is my throne getting toppled because some gods-damned dragon-god decided to put that damn Sovereign as the ruler of this world."

Silence fell as the group mulled over his words.

"N-No way ... demons exist ..." Annabeth was still in shock after being revealed that demons actually existed.

"Thanks for the information, Lord Ares."

"No prob, uncle. Just a little repayment on my end. You gave my children a hell lot of fun. It's look bad if I didn't return the favor. As a bonus, here's a little gift to help you guys stay alive."

 **You have earned a new perk!**

 **Champion Charge (Level 1):** **if the user travels more than two meters on an attack, the next attack has an extra damage multiplier of 1.5***

 **You have gained a new perk!  
**

 **Retaliation Strike (Level 1):** **if the user is attacked, as soon as the blow is felt, the user will automatically respond with an attack at 75% power before carrying out any other action. Can be nullified if the enemy has the No Enemy Retaliation Perk.**

 **Your skills have leveled up!**

 **Basic Attack gained 20 levels!**

 **Basic Defense gained 20 levels!**

 **Advanced Attack (Level 40):** **Receives a 33% boost to attack; attack is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%  
**

 **Advanced Defense (Level 40):** **Receives a 33% boost to defense; defense is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

"Thank you, my lord."

"No prob. Also, we have a little ... issue. It appears that we have some sympathizers within our pantheon as well. Bloody damn traitors ... Anyways, a couple of them will probably try to kill you guys while you're on your quest to get back the bolt."

"Noted."

"Alright, see you guys, hopefully not in Hell." With that, Ares left.

As Percy looked at the group again, he noticed that there was some money on the table.

"Goddammit. I told him that we could pay for the meal."

 **And that's it. Yeah, my chapters are finally becoming a little longer, though I think like 200-300 of the words are from the stat window. I'll just post them on the bottom of the chapter if you can't deal with reading it in the middle of the story.**

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Level 12**

 **EXP: 0/5000**

 **(Note, base stats are always Level*3)**

 **HP: 4,100/4,100 (Regen: 360/hr) (3600 base + 500 (Guardian Angel))  
**

 **MP: 1,200/1,200 (Regen: 120/hr)**

 **Attack: 36 + 24 (Equipped Weapon: Stygian Iron Scythe) + 12.36 (Advanced Attack) + 18 (Death's Body)= 90.36 (9,036 damage per hit)**

 **Defense: 36 + 10 (Guardian Angel) +12.36 (Advanced Defense)= 58.36 (-5,836 damage received)**

 **Speed: 36 + 18 (Member of the Hunt) = 54 (Max speed = 18 mph) Note: going past 2/3 of max speed may result in body damage**

 **Intelligence: 36 (10% regeneration for both HP and MP)**

 **Luck: 8 + 8 (Basic luck) = 16 (Determines chance of high value dropped items and makes person overall more lucky)**

 **Death's Scion: As the child of Death, Percy has an affinity with dark magic, does not feel pain, is immune to psychic assaults, but takes extra damage from magic attacks and lacks any true emotions.  
**

 **Skill points: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Soul: Immune to fatigue, but not pain or damage. **

**-Observe (MAX): Can observe the stats and skills of other people.**

 **Death's Soul and Body:**

 **-Death's Body: Immune to pain, but not damage. Caution is advised so as to not tire body out. Takes 1.5* damage from magic other than light, while light magic deals twice as much damage. When using a scythe, attack is gets a boost of N, where N is 1/2 of base attack. Immune to dark magic, HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% in shadows.  
**

 **-Death's Mind: Immune to mind affecting magic and psychic assaults. Allows the summoning of Reapers.  
**

 **-Hollow: Lack of emotions to help fight more efficiently. Note: will degrade by 5% for every ten levels (95%).**

 **-Winged Shadow of Death (Level 10): Has wings and can fly (200 MP per hr, max speed 15 mph). Damage taken to wings is 2*. Can also shadow**

 **travel (200 MP per mile).**

 **Expert Dark Magic (Level 66): Can use dark magic from all tiers. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 100%. Allows casting of dark magic with an area effect, for double the MP cost on each afflicted individual.**

 **-Call of Death: Can summon a certain type of undead to his aid**

 **Summon D'archangels (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)  
**

 **Summon Reapers: (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)**

 **Advanced** **Attack (Level 40): ****Receives a 33% boost to attack; attack is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

 **Advanced Defense (Level 40):** **Receives a 33% boost to defense; defense is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

 **Basic Luck (Level 20):** **Enables chance of landing a critical hit and doubles base Luck stat.  
**

 **-Critical eye (Level 20): Has a 20% chance to automatically find a critical hit area.  
**

 **-Critical damage: (Level 20): Deals 200% more damage on a critical hit.**

 **Poseidon's Spawn: Has the blood of the sea within.**

 **-Water's Blessing (MAX): HP and MP regen are increased to 200% in water.  
**

 **-Storm's Rage (MAX): Gets a temporary boost of +20 to all stats while in a body of water.**

 **-Water control (Level 1): Can control water due to his lineage (150 MP per minute, can move up to 5 liters before incurring more MP cost at 50 MP per extra liter)  
**

 **-Purge (Level 1): By using 25% of max MP, user can remove a poison from anyone. Can purge stronger poisons as mastery increases.**

 **Perks:**

 **Guardian Angel (MAX): Gets +500 to base HP, +10 to Defense stat, and once every day can resurrect once, day being defined as 00:00 Greenwich Time.  
**

 **Member of the Hunt (MAX): Gets +N boost to Speed stat, where N is defined at 1/2 base Speed. Gets a temporary boost of +10 to all stats at night and +20 during a full moon. Immune to time based skills and partial immortality.**

 **Demon Hunter (MAX): When attacking something with demonic blood, damage calculation is 2* as much.**

 **Fallen Knight (Max): the user becomes a pariah among his fellow kinsmen due to a pact with the shadows. Anyone under the user is less inclined to follow the user due to the user's malevolent aura; however, any dark magic used by the user is applied as if the user's Intelligence is +5.**

 **Champion Charge (Level 1):** **if the user travels more than two meters on an attack, the next attack has an extra damage multiplier of 1.5***

 **Retaliation Strike (Level 1):** **if the user is attacked, as soon as the blow is felt, the user will automatically respond with an attack at 75% power before carrying out any other action. Can be nullified if the enemy has the No Enemy Retaliation Perk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo. It's been a while since this story was updated.  
**

 **Yeah, I know this is really late, but eh.**

 **I've been in a relatively good mood lately, especially with There and Back Again, followed by Them playing in the background, so this chapter may be better than the ones before.**

 **No promises though.**

 **Also, as you can see, I am including far more pantheons in this story than canon.**

Ares had left the group with a limousine outside the diner for the group to ride in. Making a mental note to thank the God of War with more offerings later, Percy went inside with the group in tow. The driver was evidently a mortal under influence of the Mist.

As the limo cruised smoothly, Percy felt himself slowly fall asleep.

In his dream, he felt something was wrong. There was something ...

Ancient.

 **Warning! There is a malevolent presence nearby!**

Frowning, he almost gasped as a powerful voice almost seemed to perforate his eardrums.

 ** _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Destroyer himself."_**

"Who are you?"

 _ **"I am but an ancient soul, one that was given pure free will before humans were even incepted. I am he who tainted the Morning Star's light, he who seduced Lucifer himself! Herostratus worships me, Lilith bows before me, the Kra'gash himself knows I am his master, and the Leviathan is y pet! I am he known as Satan!"**_

The sheer force of the words caused Percy's internal organs to seemingly rupture. Blood began pooling out of his mouth and ears, but he managed to get up.

"So ... you are back. Let me guess, you have the others awakened?"

 _ **"So prideful ... you would make an excellent host, I'm afraid. To humor you, no, the others are not fully awakened as I am. Aingra Mainyu has not yet learned to discard his worthless corporeal form, Urgash is still banished in the Ashan inferno, and many more are still slumbering. Even now, I am but a sliver of myself. And yet ..."**_

A wave of sheer power slammed into Percy, rippling through him and utterly destroying his bones. Blood poured out by the bucketload, but he was still unaffected.

"You know as well as I do that Lucifer will answer the call and send you back into the pit you crawled out of!"

 _ **"Yes, and that is why he is VERY preoccupied right now ... fighting off a shadow of myself. Oh, how I miss being corporeal ... I make myself laugh so much."**_

"So arrogant .. and you call me prideful."

 _ **"I have earned that title ... I have turned Lucifer into a vessel for Pride, I have corrupted entire pantheons through my whisper alone. Zmey, my faithful servant, has easily brought down entire civilizations. What make you think you will be able to defeat me?"  
**_

"Because I can. And I will."

 _ **"How amusing. Very well. I see no point to ending your existence in your sleep ... that would be too easy on you. Instead, I will leave you something to remember me by ..."**_

 **You have been cursed!**

 **Sixth Commandment's Will: Thou Shalt Not Kill (MAX)  
**

 **You have been marked by an entity. No longer will you be able to harm another entity of the same race without feeling the same attack hit you.**

 **Race: divine, monster, demon, mythological**

 **Penalty: 1x (+ 4x due to unnatural skill mastery) * 1.5x due to Death's Body = 7.5x penalty**

 **Note: As this is not a mind-based magic, Death's mind will not work. You are actually receiving wounds through a phantasm's interference.**

Percy's eyes widened as he felt the curse upon him, while the dream world slowly collapsed. No longer would he be able to kill another threat without hurting himself.

As he woke up with a jolt, he looked at the others. Thankfully, they were still asleep, so he opened up his status window.

 **Sixth Commandment's Will: Thou Shalt Not Kill (MAX)  
**

 **You have been marked by an entity. No longer will you be able to harm another entity of the same race without feeling the same attack hit you.**

 **Race conditions: divine, monster, demon, mythological**

 **Penalty: 1x (+ 4x due to unnatural skill mastery) * 1.5 due to Death's Body = 7.5x penalty**

Percy blanched. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Incarnation of Evil had cursed him even under a dream.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful," he muttered.

Here he was, going to the West unknown, trying to find Zeus's thunderbolt.

Perhaps Lord Hades knew. Clearly, the Lord of the Underworld could not have a role in it, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have heard something.

"Hey, Perce."

 **Warning! There is an ancient presence nearby!**

Percy spun around with wide eyes at the familiar voice and nearly choked on air as he saw the familiar purple wings and self-inflicted scar over his left eye.

"Lucifer."

* * *

The Angel of the Lord's Light was in battle garment, his bloodstained robes melding perfectly with his torn but usable purple wings. His chocolate-brown hair and starry eyes stood out, though not as much as the massive scar on his face, one that he had inflicted upon himself.

"I'm not here for small talk, Perseus, I know that Satan was here earlier and I need to know everything."

After Percy explained his dream, Lucifer nodded.

"It makes sense ... the copy I fought didn't even have a form, just a voice. The old cot's getting soft," he muttered.

"Anyways," he continued. "I feel a Commandment's influence on you. You doing okay?"

"Sixth."

"Ah. Kinda annoying, but be grateful that Epsilon isn't actually here. The last thing we need is for him to actually exert his powers on you, and leave you completely useless."

"I understand. But still ... I can't shake off the feeling that something's going on ..."

"Emotions" Percy looked at Lucifer in surprise, who shrugged.

"It's a plausible reason. The big guy told me about your insecurities with wrath, and Satan called you arrogant. I wouldn't put it past you, to be honest."

Percy quickly brought up his status window.

 **Hollow: Lack of emotions to help fight more efficiently. Note: will degrade by 5% for every ten levels (5%).**

Percy stared at it in disbelief. How had he lost so much control over his emotions so quickly?

As if reading his mind, Lucifer replied.

"I'm guessing that Snake-boy decided to manipulate with your life. It's not that difficult, in all honesty. After all, you do that with others all the time."

"Still ... I went from 95% control to 5% control."

Lucifer's eyebrow quirked at hearing this statement but made no comment.

"That's not for me to decide. For now, I come with a warning. One more grave than Ares gave you.

"Ancient pantheons are stirring. The Nyarlathotep has recently walked on Earth once more. The Wild Hunt was last spotted in Frankfurt, led by Lord Haerne. Jormugandr has gone missing. St. Nicolai has ordered war preparations in the North. The Merkabah Guard has been reinstated, given more freedom in their actions. The Black Court has laid claim over Slavic Europe, while the Jade Court has entered a pact with the Ferrovax. Dilias the Eighth has subdued at least a fifth of the African pantheons. The Nightmare has entered a pact with one of your gods, so that's in our favor. Krishna recently faded, however. That's a problem, since he's the chief voice in inter-pantheon peace. A Loup-garou was last spotted in the Midwest. Malassa refuses to aid us, stating that she must grieve her fallen followers, while Titania has been captured. The Outsiders are swarming once more, and I fear that the Gates will not hold for long without the Gatekeeper's aid, but he's been missing for several centuries. How many more, even I don't know.

"Basically, it all boils down to this: war is coming. And we're probably getting the short end of the stick this time."

* * *

After Lucifer left, Percy mulled over the Fallen Angel's words.

It was true that the war has not truly ended.

All that resulted was removing Lucifer's grip on a good chunk of the US. Although, if what the rumors were true, Missouri had yet to be liberated.

It was peculiar how humans worked. A secular nation becomes one of the largest centers of religion in the world. A country with a rather gory history of religions fighting each other over a simple difference becomes strangely detached form religion.

Humans demanded protection, yet insisted on methods that would leave them more at risk to accident-prone conditions.

It was enough to make a semi-human cringe.

Although the majority of the US religious groups were some form of Christianity, despite other claims to power, it was rather strange how a good tenth of those groups were actually cults in disguise.

To be fair, Percy mused, the Flying Spaghetti Monster was not something to offend, in all its ketchup-y glory. Heavens know how it even got recognized as a deity.

Regardless, enough of these cults were at least loosely tied to Satanism in a manner that worried Percy. Just one follower was enough to prevent a deity from fading. Just one follower could keep a being immortal.

That's why in Ancient Europe, in what was now Germany, a group of radicals attempted to purge the land of any mention of deities. Peculiarly knowing the secrets of the immortals, they stamped out most pagan followers and nearly wiped out several pantheons.

However, that all changed with the Grimm Brothers. Forming a pact with the Fae in exchange for a nation that would one day cause the world to tremble at its feet, they mass produced legends of these deities. With the spread of literacy, they had protected the lives of the Fae.

Nowadays, they had Disney, though Walt's successors rarely did a lot of them any justice in their depictions of them.

Because, really? Supposedly, they had turned Hades into a car salesman crossed with a greasy-haired devil.

Percy whimsically agreed that the movie needed an antagonist, but that was going too far.

The Lord of the Underworld had made it official that anyone who sent him pictures of the movie were to be sentenced to mental reconditioning immediately.

The radicals were still alive today, although they had splintered off into many different groups.

That was the power of free will.

The power to remove gods from existence.

Percy hated to admit it, but he knew that eventually, he would have to arm ordinary humans and demigods. Although he hated to bring civilians into this, only they had enough willpower to do the unthinkable and win the war.

Only humans had the power to defy absolutely anyone, no matter how strong their opponent was.

As the group began to stir, Percy sighed slightly before giving a small smile, something that never come naturally to him before.

'So _this is what it feels like to have emotions,'_ he mused.

* * *

"Whoa," whispered Annabeth.

The limo had taken them all the way to Las Vegas. With bright casino lights, it was amazing to a girl who had never gone out that much before.

 **Warning! There is powerful mind/time-based magic in this area.**

 **Likelihood to dispel magic: 100% (0% due to extremely powerful magic + x/0% due to Death's Mind + x/0% due to Member of the Hunt)**

 **The Will of Time**

 **You are under the influence of a time-based magic. Your perception of reality is dulled, and time will fluctuate. You may be sped up several years in the future, or you may be slowed down several weeks. There is no definite measure.  
**

 **Source: Unknown.**

Percy groaned. Honestly, he felt that he couldn't get anywhere without the influence of some other deity overbearing on him.

"Guys, be careful," he warned. "There is some seriously strong time magic in this area. I think it's better to just leave, as I don't want to be sped up past our deadline."

The others nodded in agreement, before Percy paled at the sight of a missing member. As the group stared at her form entering the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Ia spat out a name.

"Annabeth."

 **And done. Sorry if this failed your expectations, but I lost everything due to a bad connection. So ideas may have come out poorly.**

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Level 12**

 **EXP: 0/5000**

 **(Note, base stats are always Level*3)**

 **HP: 4,100/4,100 (Regen: 360/hr) (3600 base + 500 (Guardian Angel))  
**

 **MP: 1,200/1,200 (Regen: 120/hr)**

 **Attack: 36 + 24 (Equipped Weapon: Stygian Iron Scythe) + 12.36 (Advanced Attack) + 18 (Death's Body)= 90.36 (9,036 damage per hit)**

 **Defense: 36 + 10 (Guardian Angel) +12.36 (Advanced Defense)= 58.36 (-5,836 damage received)**

 **Speed: 36 + 18 (Member of the Hunt) = 54 (Max speed = 18 mph) Note: going past 2/3 of max speed may result in body damage**

 **Intelligence: 36 (10% regeneration for both HP and MP)**

 **Luck: 8 + 8 (Basic luck) = 16 (Determines chance of high value dropped items and makes person overall more lucky)**

 **Death's Scion: As the child of Death, Percy has an affinity with dark magic, does not feel pain, is immune to psychic assaults, but takes extra damage from magic attacks and lacks any true emotions.  
**

 **Skill points: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Soul: Immune to fatigue, but not pain or damage. **

**-Observe (MAX): Can observe the stats and skills of other people.**

 **Death's Soul and Body:**

 **-Death's Body: Immune to pain, but not damage. Caution is advised so as to not tire body out. Takes 1.5* damage from magic other than light, while light magic deals twice as much damage. When using a scythe, attack is gets a boost of N, where N is 1/2 of base attack. Immune to dark magic, HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% in shadows.  
**

 **-Death's Mind: Immune to mind affecting magic and psychic assaults. Allows the summoning of Reapers.  
**

 **-Hollow: Lack of emotions to help fight more efficiently. Note: will degrade by 5% for every ten levels (5%).**

 **-Winged Shadow of Death (Level 10): Has wings and can fly (200 MP per hr, max speed 15 mph). Damage taken to wings is 2*. Can also shadow travel (200 MP per mile).**

 **Expert Dark Magic (Level 66): Can use dark magic from all tiers. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 100%. Allows casting of dark magic with an area effect, for double the MP cost on each afflicted individual.**

 **-Call of Death: Can summon a certain type of undead to his aid**

 **Summon D'archangels (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)  
**

 **Summon Reapers: (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)**

 **Advanced** **Attack (Level 40): ****Receives a 33% boost to attack; attack is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

 **Advanced Defense (Level 40):** **Receives a 33% boost to defense; defense is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

 **Basic Luck (Level 20):** **Enables chance of landing a critical hit and doubles base Luck stat.  
**

 **-Critical eye (Level 20): Has a 20% chance to automatically find a critical hit area.  
**

 **-Critical damage: (Level 20): Deals 200% more damage on a critical hit.**

 **Poseidon's Spawn: Has the blood of the sea within.**

 **-Water's Blessing (MAX): HP and MP regen are increased to 200% in water.  
**

 **-Storm's Rage (MAX): Gets a temporary boost of +20 to all stats while in a body of water.**

 **-Water control (Level 1): Can control water due to his lineage (150 MP per minute, can move up to 5 liters before incurring more MP cost at 50 MP per extra liter)  
**

 **-Purge (Level 1): By using 25% of max MP, user can remove a poison from anyone. Can purge stronger poisons as mastery increases.**

 **Perks:**

 **Guardian Angel (MAX): Gets +500 to base HP, +10 to Defense stat, and once every day can resurrect once, day being defined as 00:00 Greenwich Time.  
**

 **Member of the Hunt (MAX): Gets +N boost to Speed stat, where N is defined at 1/2 base Speed. Gets a temporary boost of +10 to all stats at night and +20 during a full moon. Immune to time based skills and partial immortality.**

 **Demon Hunter (MAX): When attacking something with demonic blood, damage calculation is 2* as much.**

 **Fallen Knight (Max): the user becomes a pariah among his fellow kinsmen due to a pact with the shadows. Anyone under the user is less inclined to follow the user due to the user's malevolent aura; however, any dark magic used by the user is applied as if the user's Intelligence is +5.**

 **Champion Charge (Level 1):** **if the user travels more than two meters on an attack, the next attack has an extra damage multiplier of 1.5***

 **Retaliation Strike (Level 1):** **if the user is attacked, as soon as the blow is felt, the user will automatically respond with an attack at 75% power before carrying out any other action. Can be nullified if the enemy has the No Enemy Retaliation Perk.**

 **Sixth Commandment's Will: Thou Shalt Not Kill (MAX)** **:** **You have been marked by an entity. No longer will you be able to harm another entity of the same race without feeling the same attack hit you. Race conditions: divine, monster, demon, mythological. Penalty: 1x (+ 4x due to unnatural skill mastery) * 1.5 due to Death's Body = 7.5x penalty**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter.  
**

 **I'm running low on enthusiasm lately, as reality keeps draining my energy. So, the chapter probably will be shit.**

 **I don't proofread my work, so most chapters have mistakes in them, but this one will probably have a lot more. Sorry in advance.**

 **Some Looking Glass Wars references here.**

 **Also, some of you may find that I really can't take the Christian God seriously. Allah, I can be serious with. Yahweh/Jehovah, he too. Brahma, Ahura Mazda, Chaos, the others, I guess. I just can't take the Christian one seriously because of all the debates I participate in that for some reason feature him and the Flying Spaghetti Monster most prominently, which always end in a humorous note. So I apologize in advance.**

The group members hurried into the Lotus Casino. Although Percy could avoid the effects of the magic, the others could only do so while near him.

The effects were ... unusual. Some people blitzed by quickly through the hotel lobby while others seemed to be frozen in time. Distortions were seen and spatial warps erratically dotted the place.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Clarisse. "The hell's going on?"

"It's because of us," answered Ia. "Percy's aura creates a little sanctuary around him that prevents the magic from reaching us. However, because of this we can see the magic's effects - and we're influencing it as well."

The casino managers were rushing around frantically, trying to locate and terminate the source of the irregularities. Each time they found a spatial warp, they placed a lotus flower on it and it restored the order, although another one would reappear quickly.

 **New skill unlocked!**

 **Reality Warp (Level 1) : The user gains the ability to change the surroundings. Note: active use requires mastery of at least 25%.**

 **\- Passive Warp (MAX): The user's mere presence can influence the surroundings. Effects: random glitches will occur, the size of which depends on the user's level. Note: this occurs only when there is an outside time/space influence already in effect. This can not be applied by other passive warps, unless specified.**

Percy looked at this with a grimace. While it was ... interesting ... it wasn't the most practical skill.

After all, he had no real control over this, not even when it occurs.

He picked up a lotus flower when the managers were not looking and observed it.

 **Tibetan Apathy Lotus : A mystic lotus flower picked in the crevices of Tibet's mountains. These are routinely picked due to their tranquilizing behavior, although they are considered a pest due to their ability to affect minds as well as reality. Caution is advised in excessive handling, as it's effects are similar to that of an amphetamines. **

**Effect: Nulls all effects, perks, and skills of the wielder (aside from those that would otherwise prevent this from occurring). Reverts all base stats of the wielder to 30 max. Can be placed in a time/space distortion to alleviate the effects, with a range of 5 ft. Upon being crushed, can be used as a panacea once.**

 **Panacea Effect: 100% curing of one disease, illness, malady, etc. However, consecutive uses will increase chance of failing. Excessive use may result in consequential backlash.**

 **Backlash: temporarily reduces Max HP and MP by 25% for six hours, temporarily reduces intelligence by 3 for each excessive consumption (reduction cannot go below user's level)  
**

After reading this, Percy didn't hesitate before chucking the damn flower in his inventory. Useful, but not necessary now.

After all, this could lead to their benefit.

No one saw him, aside from Ia. However, she simply gave him a look before pointing up, in which Percy answered with a nod. Sighing, she shook her head before searching for Annabeth.

"Alright guys, since Ia's an Angel, she won't be affected by the lotus leaves, however, you can. Just take them and give them to me later, I'll find some use for it."

Beckendorf snorted. "Please tell me your not going to be some junkie with that stuff."

"Beckendorf ... please, shut up."

After their light bantering, the group set to search for Annabeth, although with how huge the area, was, it wasn't likely that they would fine her in time.

However, Ia thought of a brilliant idea.

"She's a daughter of Athena, right? And she wants to have an immortal legacy so ... wouldn't she be around something that resembles architecture?"

The group asked around and the staff, blissfully ignorant of the group's intentions, brought them to a video game section while gently warning not to go near the lobby due to "reconstruction."

Lo and behold, there was Annabeth, eyes fixed upon some game that involved building. Silena grabbed her and amidst her protests, held her by the shoulders.

"Spiders. Bird eating tarantulas. Black widows. Brown recluses. Trap-doors. All led by a vengeful Arachne. Scorpions and Daddy long-legs as well. EVERYWHERE."

This application of her fear shook Annabeth back into reality. "W-what happened-"

"Unbelievable," scoffed Ia. "Brains, really? If you had any. you wouldn't have fallen into a trap. If it wasn't for Percy's temporal mastery-" ' _Which he will explain later,'_ she thought while looking at Percy before continuing "- then we would have been rushed forward so we arrive too late."

As the group traversed back into the lobby, the group accepted as many lotus flowers as possible to meet Percy's request. After saying something about getting some more friends to visit, they finally managed to get out of the cursed place.

"So ..." asked Clarisse. "Now where?"

"Los Angeles."

As the group tried to hail down a taxi, they didn't notice a figure with a top hat staring curiously at them from a rooftop.

"Curious," he murmured. He flicked his top hat once, turning it into something akin to S-shaped blades before flicking it back into a hat.

"Earth is such a fascinating place. Demigods, mortals, demons, oh my. Well, I suppose I could follow those children. It would be such a pain for them to die before their destiny was realized."

* * *

Percy envisioned his death many times.

How could he not, being the son of Thanatos?

Regardless, he had never expected a cab ride to be more terrifying than anything else. If it wasn't for his Gamer mind, he probably would have been screaming his head of in terror.

Seriously, 90+ miles per hour just for some free cash?

Once they arrived at their destination, Beckendorf, Annabeth, Silena, and Clarisse immediately went over to some nearby trashcans to vomit. Ia, being an angel, was not affected by the nightmarish incident and Percy simply banished any thoughts of motion sickness.

Percy looked into a store and saw that they still had a few more days.

"Okay guys, we still have a few days, but I want to get this over with as soon as possible. Go find some place to clean up or buy something, I don't know. Just don't waste any time."

The group split up, but as usual, Ia stood next to Percy.

"So," she began with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain everything?"

"Okay ... so ... would you believe me if this was all the work of the big guy."

Ia groaned before faceplaming. "I should have known that the Lord was in some way the reason for this."

A post-it flashed into existence and floated in front of the duo. Snatching it out of the air, Ia's eye twitched as she read the message.

 _Sorry, not sorry. - G  
_

"I swear ..." she muttered, uttering some other indecipherable dialects that promised pain for keeping her out of this.

* * *

"So," she began. "Let me get this straight. An incarnation of the Aingra Mainyu is back, the Lord decided to give you this power that seems stolen off of the internet, Lucifer is kicking asses again, and you happen to be immune to time-based magic just because you're partially immortal?"

Another flash.

 _Hey, you try programming this thing into the real world. There's bound to be some loopholes or glitches. Speaking of which, check your four. - A  
_

Instead of another comment, Ia swung her claymore -

\- and grinded against a flying S-shaped blade. The blade bounced off and returned into the hand of a man, who flicked it into a top hat, and returned it to his head.

"Well, isn't this such a wonderful thing," the man drawled, doffing the hat back on his head. "An angel with a blade who blocked my hat. Not a very easy task, mind you."

Percy scanned the man, hoping to get some information off of him.

 **Hatter Madigan**

 **Level 78**

 **HP: 45,000/45,000**

 **MP: 15,000/15,000**

 **Attack: 784**

 **Defense: 531**

 **Speed: 132**

 **Intelligence: 450**

 **Luck: 55**

 **The one known as the Mad Hatter, he is one of the last true Milliners out there. Although he lacks a true understanding of our world, he is still a powerful figure. Born in Wonderland, and under the rule of Queen Alyss, he scouts Earth to discover what secrets this world has to offer. The only known thing to disrupt his composure is when his daughter is involved.**

 **Note: He is very biased when it comes to hats, believing that hatmakers are the most trusted people around.**

Percy's eyes nearly bulged at seeing those stats. The man had over ten times his stat values, and if what his description was accurate, then this man came from another world.

"What business do you have here, Hatter?" demanded Ia. "I recognize that attire, you're from Wonderland, correct?"

The man smiled slightly. "Indeed, child of light, I am from that world. As for why I am here, Queen Alyss has commanded me to discover the reason behind the returning Black Imagination. If you didn't know before, we are more technologically advanced than your world but we pay the price of having far less creative mindsets. As a result, those of us who do possess the power of Imagination gain the capability to manifest in reality whatever we desire - be it good or evil."

The power to simply will things into existence. A power that many mortals and even immortals desired.

The power of creation.

It _existed?!_

"Bear in mind, however," Madigan continued, nonchalantly. "There are limitations to what one can Imagine. Mostly due to the stress but also because of how much experience the user has. Some people may have no more Imagination than the amount required to create a shoddy wooden box ( **anyone who read the Looking Glass Wars series knows what I'm talking about** ) but others, like out queen, can manifest entire armories and continue working."

The prospects of this were amazing.

The Hatter looked at Percy curiously. "Strange. Most mortals and semi-mortals that I've encountered generally have a low amount of Imagination, even if it is admittedly leagues higher than some of our citizens. However, you seem to hold within you an entire well of Imagination inside you: a reserve that might have rivaled even Her Imperial Viciousness."

Percy blinked before understanding his meaning.

The gift from the Creator, this ... "Gamer" ability, it had unlimited potential.

As such, it could be likened similarly to Imagination.

While he was thinking this, Ia was mulling over the Hatter's words.

"The return of Black Imagination ... I can only assume that it correlates with the return of the Dark Ones."

The Hatter tilted his head. "Oh?"

"You may not have gods from where you come from, but they are a reality in our world. The ones who the mortals know by Satan, Aingra Mainyu, and many darker names, are who we refer to as the Dark Ones. Their mere presence can incite the darkness to rise once more."

"Gods," the Hatter said. He touched the back of his coat and immediately an entire array of blades sprang out. He grabbed one at random with his right hand and twirled it lazily. "I wonder if they can fall just the same."

"Trust me," scoffed Ia. "Many gods are legends only in title, but in battle? They, too, fall like mortals. Most, if not all of them, are actually quite pitiful in battle."

Another note flashed in after Ia finished speaking.

 _In my defense, I don't need to fight, therefore your logic is invalid. I have my prophets to fight my battles for me. Checkmate, I win. - G_

"Why does he keep changing his signature?" question Percy. "Does he find it impossible to stick to one name?"

Ia shrugged. "I think it really just depends on the mood of his writing. Serious matters go to Yahweh, humorous ones to God, realistic matters to Allah, and bringing down the Qing dynasty to that psycho Puritan that Hong envisioned."

"Wait, he exists?"

"Hong, yes. The bringing down the dynasty thing? Not really. Maybe a puppet was made, like the issue with Neo-Baal, but I highly doubt that the Big One created a new personality just to impregnate a Chinese woman. We already saw what happened after a Middle Eastern one."

Shaking his head, Percy looked back at the Hatter, who looked to be fighting back his laughter. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Perhaps monster hunting. I have heard that your civilization has been infested with them. So why not do the world a favor with some free exterminating? Time to leave children, and keep your hands out of the jabberwocky's jaws, yes?"

With that, the Hatter immediately dashed off at speeds that no human could ever reach.

"The guy terrifies me," stated Percy candidly.

"They're okay to deal with," replied Ia gruffly. "The Wonderlanders are pretty single-minded people, well besides their queen, but you can't deny that they are strong."

* * *

Afterwards, the group met back at where the taxi driver initially left them off.

"So where now?" asked Clarisse.

"Charlie and I think we've found our next destination," answered Silena, causing Beckendorf to groan halfheartedly. "We were ambushed by Procrustes, but we managed to fend him off and kill him. We raided his shop and found an ad for DOA Recording Studios - Home of the Underworld."

 **Sorry for the lack of action guys, but I'm trying to set everything up. Hope none of you were too offended with this chapter.**

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Level 12**

 **EXP: 0/5000**

 **(Note, base stats are always Level*3)**

 **HP: 4,100/4,100 (Regen: 360/hr) (3600 base + 500 (Guardian Angel))  
**

 **MP: 1,200/1,200 (Regen: 120/hr)**

 **Attack: 36 + 24 (Equipped Weapon: Stygian Iron Scythe) + 12.36 (Advanced Attack) + 18 (Death's Body)= 90.36 (9,036 damage per hit)**

 **Defense: 36 + 10 (Guardian Angel) +12.36 (Advanced Defense)= 58.36 (-5,836 damage received)**

 **Speed: 36 + 18 (Member of the Hunt) = 54 (Max speed = 18 mph) Note: going past 2/3 of max speed may result in body damage**

 **Intelligence: 36 (10% regeneration for both HP and MP)**

 **Luck: 8 + 8 (Basic luck) = 16 (Determines chance of high value dropped items and makes person overall more lucky)**

 **Death's Scion: As the child of Death, Percy has an affinity with dark magic, does not feel pain, is immune to psychic assaults, but takes extra damage from magic attacks and lacks any true emotions.  
**

 **Skill points: 17**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Soul: Immune to fatigue, but not pain or damage. **

**-Observe (MAX): Can observe the stats and skills of other people.**

 **Death's Soul and Body:**

 **-Death's Body: Immune to pain, but not damage. Caution is advised so as to not tire body out. Takes 1.5* damage from magic other than light, while light magic deals twice as much damage. When using a scythe, attack is gets a boost of N, where N is 1/2 of base attack. Immune to dark magic, HP and MP regeneration increase by 100% in shadows.  
**

 **-Death's Mind: Immune to mind affecting magic and psychic assaults. Allows the summoning of Reapers.  
**

 **-Hollow: Lack of emotions to help fight more efficiently. Note: will degrade by 5% for every ten levels (5%).**

 **-Winged Shadow of Death (Level 10): Has wings and can fly (200 MP per hr, max speed 15 mph). Damage taken to wings is 2*. Can also shadow travel (200 MP per mile).**

 **Expert Dark Magic (Level 66): Can use dark magic from all tiers. When attacking with dark magic, damage calculation is + 100%. Allows casting of dark magic with an area effect, for double the MP cost on each afflicted individual.**

 **-Call of Death: Can summon a certain type of undead to his aid**

 **Summon D'archangels (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)  
**

 **Summon Reapers: (Level 50: 100 MP per summon)**

 **Advanced** **Attack (Level 40): ****Receives a 33% boost to attack; attack is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

 **Advanced Defense (Level 40):** **Receives a 33% boost to defense; defense is also increased by n, where n is skill level*1%**

 **Basic Luck (Level 20):** **Enables chance of landing a critical hit and doubles base Luck stat.  
**

 **-Critical eye (Level 20): Has a 20% chance to automatically find a critical hit area.  
**

 **-Critical damage: (Level 20): Deals 200% more damage on a critical hit.**

 **Poseidon's Spawn: Has the blood of the sea within.**

 **-Water's Blessing (MAX): HP and MP regen are increased to 200% in water.  
**

 **-Storm's Rage (MAX): Gets a temporary boost of +20 to all stats while in a body of water.**

 **-Water control (Level 1): Can control water due to his lineage (150 MP per minute, can move up to 5 liters before incurring more MP cost at 50 MP per extra liter)  
**

 **-Purge (Level 1): By using 25% of max MP, user can remove a poison from anyone. Can purge stronger poisons as mastery increases.**

 **Perks:**

 **Guardian Angel (MAX): Gets +500 to base HP, +10 to Defense stat, and once every day can resurrect once, day being defined as 00:00 Greenwich Time.  
**

 **Member of the Hunt (MAX): Gets +N boost to Speed stat, where N is defined at 1/2 base Speed. Gets a temporary boost of +10 to all stats at night and +20 during a full moon. Immune to time based skills and partial immortality.**

 **Demon Hunter (MAX): When attacking something with demonic blood, damage calculation is 2* as much.**

 **Fallen Knight (Max): the user becomes a pariah among his fellow kinsmen due to a pact with the shadows. Anyone under the user is less inclined to follow the user due to the user's malevolent aura; however, any dark magic used by the user is applied as if the user's Intelligence is +5.**

 **Champion Charge (Level 1):** **if the user travels more than two meters on an attack, the next attack has an extra damage multiplier of 1.5***

 **Retaliation Strike (Level 1):** **if the user is attacked, as soon as the blow is felt, the user will automatically respond with an attack at 75% power before carrying out any other action. Can be nullified if the enemy has the No Enemy Retaliation Perk.**

 **Sixth Commandment's Will: Thou Shalt Not Kill (MAX)** **:** **You have been marked by an entity. No longer will you be able to harm another entity of the same race without feeling the same attack hit you. Race conditions: divine, monster, demon, mythological. Penalty: 1x (+ 4x due to unnatural skill mastery) * 1.5 due to Death's Body = 7.5x penalty**

 **Reality Warp (Level 1) : The user gains the ability to change the surroundings. Note: active use requires mastery of at least 25%.**

 **\- Passive Warp (MAX): The user's mere presence can influence the surroundings. Effects: random glitches will occur, the size of which depends on the user's level. Note: this occurs only when there is an outside time/space influence already in effect. This can not be applied by other passive warps, unless specified.**


	10. Chapter 10

**In comes another chapter, and man I've been getting lazy.**

 **Well, not lazy, but I have like zero inspiration.**

 **So, in order to make up for a plot that's slowly devolving, I'm including ... the Lovecraftian mythos! Yes, yes, Cthulhu and and that. Except, the squid face won't make a major appearance here, nor will most of the pantheon. Why? Cause he's too damn mainstream.**

 **Since I still haven't finalized who WILL make an appearance in this story, I'll reveal two that definitely will show up ... Shub-Niggurath and Nyarlathotep (but you already know that). Yes, The Black Goat of the Woods With a Thousand Young and the depraved Thousand Masks of Chaos will be active characters in this story. Perhaps I'll slot in Yog-Sothoth and maybe a few more, but that's about it. Cause in all honesty, this fic will devolve into an acid trip if I put too much of these guys in here.**

 **Also, you'll find that the story is progressively getting less serious and slightly more humorous. I'm doing this to** **take my mind off some darker topics in my head. I have other stories to vent on.**

 **Let's begin!**

"The stars are murky, sisters."

""Indeed.""

"Who invited the dark one?"

Before either of the Fates could answer, a figure warped into the room they were in.

"My, my, ladies," he drawled. "Don't you know it's rude to talk about people behind their backs?"

At this, the Three Fates stood up. "Who invited you in to this world?" demanded Lachesis.

The figure laughed. "The one person you'd never suspect, you know, Big G."

Their eyes widened. "What does that fool think he's doing?"

"How would I know? All I know is I'm being contracted to take down some guys that got too close to Earth. By the way, how's the kid doing, Jackson, was it?"

This made the Fates tense up. "Why do you want to know?"

"Seems like an interesting guy," he shrugged. "Maybe I'll go give him a visit." With this, he phased away.

The three, now left on their own, fell silent for a few minutes.

"""What?"""

"Save me!" pleaded Annabeth.

Percy sighed, holding himself back from lashing out against Annabeth as she clung onto a rock, a mysterius force pulling her towards the entrance towards Tartarus.

Spying with his **[Observe]** skill, he tried to identify the cause of this.

 **[Flying Shoes] : These wings are blessed with flight, and can be activated upon will. However, these particular shoes have been cursed to automatically activate upon being within a range close enough to Tartarus. Additionally, they have been enchanted in order to not run out of energy.**

 **Defensive rating: 0/10. This item has legitimately zero defenses, so a scissor could probably destroy it.**

 **[Choose!**

 **1) Destroy the shoes and have Annabeth basically idolize you ... whether that's a good thing or not is up to you. I mean, she'll live, but does she really matter to you?**

 **2) Let her get dragged into Tartarus. I mean, what idiot takes stuff given to them by shady teenage boys without doubting them? Sure, she'll die, but she's been nothing but a nuisance. You have partners who do everything she can do ... but better.**

 **What is your choice?]**

Blinking at the sarcastic tones of the choices, he picked choice one and prepared to destroy the shoes.

He rushed forward with his blade in hand. After dashing forward two meters, he felt a rush of power, indicating that Ares' gift had kicked in. He gave a slash, and the resulting attack destroyed the flying shoes.

 **Dealt 9,036(*1.5) = 13554 damage!**

 **[Flying Shoes] have been destroyed!**

 **Option 1 has been cleared!**

 **Congratulations! You have accomplished your choice, and received 10,000 EXP for being the bigger person, even if the person you saved is a legitimate prick. You have also received a bonus dark magic: [Gehenna's Anguish] !**

 **Due to rejecting Option 2, you have rejected the following rewards: [Wrath of a Grieving Goddess] , [Annabeth's Soul] , upgrade of [Fallen Knight] to [Sociopath's Schadenfreude] , skill of [Necromancy] , the spell [Cocytus Zero] , and [Societal Disgrace] .**

 **Dark Magic: [Gehenna's Anguish] : You are darkness incarnate. There is no escape from your overbearing presence. You may hide, but they can't run. Deals damage equal to 1000*Atk , raises def by 1.2* for five seconds, maxes crit rate for five seconds (up to 100%), raises Atk by 4* for five seconds, and raises crit damage level by 14 levels for five seconds (140% damage), and triples MP regen for 1 hour. Additionally gives the user the [Stealth] perk for 5 seconds. MP usage: 600 MP to cast**

 **[Stealth] : While under the effect of [Stealth, you cannot be damaged by single arrows, stabs, or any attack designed to hurt one target only. Additionally, you gain invisibility during the duration of the perk. However, this will not protect you from attacks designed to hit multiple targets, status ailments, nor hide your presence.**

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up!**

 **Usage of [Champion Charge] has increased its level by 1!**

 **[Champion Charge ] (Level 2):** **if the user travels more than two meters on an attack, the next attack has an extra damage multiplier of 1.75***

Percy's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets when he saw the fruits of his labor. Honestly, it slightly terrified him, considering how quickly he was gaining power.

Well, at least he avoided the fury of Athena if she found out that he had left her daughter to die.

There was bound to be certain deities out there that would not take kindly to this.

"Thank you!" shouted Annabeth, slowly getting up after realizing that she was safe. "Since you saved me, does that mean that ..." she began, a blush growing.

"No," he stated bluntly, and began walking towards Hades' palace with the others. once they neared the god's presence, Percy motioned foe them to stay quiet while he handled the diplomacy.

"Hello, cousin."

"Greetings, Lord Hades."

"Although I probably know by now, I will ask you anyways: why are you visiting?"

"We were looking for who stole Lord Zeus's bolt. We were wondering if you knew who that person was." At this Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but Ia punched her in the head and knocked her out. Neither speaker appeared to notice this.

"Well," mused Hades. "Actually, yes. I've heard rumors that a certain God of Strength had acquired a new weapon. Whether or not that is true is not for me to decide. However, I would advise investigating him. If you were not going to do so before, I'd appreciate it if you can see if he has my helm as well." Percy nodded.

"Thank you, my lord."

Hades waved his hand, and a portal to the aboveworld appeared. "Your friends can go track him down; however, we have some matters to discuss."

After the group had left, a smile found its way onto Hades' face. "How have times been, Percy?"

"Manageable," shrugged Percy, before being choked in a bear hug.

"Percy!" sqealed Persephone. "You're here early!"

"Ha, yeah," winced Percy. Even if he couldn't feel pain, he did feel the effects of lack of oxygen due to his ribs being compressed.

"Persephone, let the boy breathe," laughed Hades. "Even so, we appreciate the visit."

"No problem," replied Percy, managing a grin.

It quickly fell off when he realized a problem: he was _smiling_.

Although he had smiled before, they hadn't looked as genuine or full of emotion as the one he just gave. And the two deities had noticed.

"Percy?" asked Persephone. "Did something happen?"

 **[Choose!**

 **1) Tell them the truth. They are the closest things to parents that you have, besides Thanatos and Artemis, and are clearly better than Poseidon. How can you hold back such an important piece of information from them? They love you as a parent loves a child. The least you can do is show them proper respect.**

 **2) Some things are better left unknown. Who knows what could happen if they find out? Will they shun you? Reject you? What if they tell others? You will be targeted by those seeking your powers, and your loved ones can be harmed in the process. Can you afford that guilt on your conscience?**

 **What is your choice?]**

Percy sighed, picking choice one. He wasn't a good liar, and besides, he trusted them.

"Guys ... I have something to tell you."

As he described his condition to the duo, a sinking feeling entered his chest. What if they did reject him? Would they see him as a freak? He had been branded by Satan, after all. Who knows how anyone would react to that?

"Percy," began Persephone, noticing the look of despair in his eyes. "Look at me.

"You've been with us for many years. Even if your condition is unique, we wil never think if you as anything other than our surrogate child."

Percy blinked before his face exploded into tears.

 **Skill Unlocked: [Crying]**

 **[Crying] (95%): You can now cry on command. You can either use it to convince someone for something, or just to release some stress. I mean, if gods can cry, why can't you?**

 **Effect: user will cry until user decides to stop. Also alleviates any mental stress that may build up, and heals 10 HP every hour of crying.**

 **Chance to convince someone of something: 95%**

Crying was odd to him. Why would people cry if they were already feeling weak? It just made them look weaker, as though tempting predators that you were ready to be eaten. However, as soon as the first tear slid down his face, he found out.

It was a strange comfort. He had never expected to be able to cry, especially not after he had been born with the inability to feel emotions. Years of apathy meant that there was a lot of

It was strange.

But not frightening.

"There, there," murmured Persephone. "Just let it out."

 **Option 1 has been cleared!**

 **Congratulations! You have deepened trust between you and them. They will be ready to defend you in case anything happens.**

Meanwhile, the group had been transported to a park near the DOA studio. To their surprise, a large man was waiting for them their, wearing a fur coat despite the heat, and a baseball bat on his back.

The only thing was, the baseball bat was 10 ft long.

"So," the man grinned, spitting out a wad of saliva. "The gloomy bastard found out about me. Well, now what?"

The group settled into a battle stance. "Hercules," spat out Ia. "I've been told you are guarding the Perimeter. Why are you doing this?"

The god shrugged. "Some guy offered to do my job, handed me the bolt, and I gotta say, I'm liking this thing." To emphasize his point, he brought the bolt out and made it shoot a single streak of lightning at a tree, obliterating it.

"Now, I can't have you running around spreading that about me, so it looks like it's time to end you brats." With that, he hurled the bolt at Ia, hitting ehr squarely in the chest and sending her flying backwards, effectively neutralizing her for the battle.

The others surges forward. Forced to rely on his club to to losing his grip on the bolt, he took to brawling against the kids by himself. Blocking a slash by Silena, he prepared to clobber her, but was blocked by Beckendorf. Using his remaining hand, he tried to punch the teen away but his hand was held back by Clarisse, who had held it back with a chain.

"Now, Annabeth!" roared Beckendorf.

With that, the blonde shimmered into existence, having concealed her presence with her magical cap. With the god being distracted, she plunged the knife into his back.

Or she would have, if it didn't break against the coat Hercules was wearing.

She gasped, scolding herself for forgetting the Nemean Lion skin that the god donned, leaving him immune to attacks.

The god roared in fury, realizing what they had tried to do, and let out a pulse of sheer pressure, knocking them all down.

"Not bad," he growled. "But it's all over. It's like the rules of the Wild Hunt: join, hide, or die. You ain't joining, and you sure ain't hiding, so looks like y'all gotta die now."

His form changed, revealing a man covered in scars, donning a lion's skin as a cape. He wore nothing else except a cloth acting as his underwear.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you girls first, though," he grinned savagely. "The boy will have to die, now." With that, he raised his club and brought it down on Beckendorf.

 ***Clang!***

Before the club hit the stunned boy, a figure had intercepted the blow with a blade.

"Looks like I'm here on time," grinned Percy.

Hercules snarled, attepting to kick Percy out of the way. Percy jumped back to avoid, then lunged forward to slam his blade on the God.

 **Dealt 2 damage!**

Percy stared in disbelief. So this was the power of a god...

"You see now the futility?" snarled Hercules. "I am a god! You are nothing but a demigod! Bow before me, half-blood!"

Percy began to fill with despair. The only one in their group that could pierce through defenses was Ia, and she was incapacitated. He s prepared to change fate before he realized his one advantage. Summoning a few D'Archangels to distract the god, he swapped his scythe in favor for a weapon from before.

 **[Pit Lord's Vorpal Blade] : a blade that sugnifies the status of a Pit Lord. Infused with the essence of hate, it consigns an individual to suffer from an endless fury before the accursed blade takes its prey. This curse only works on the first individual struck by the blade per day.**

 **[Weapon Effect: Vorpal Curse] : offers no damage boost; however, you will not need it. Will mark an individual as [Hateful Frenzy, resulting in a damage over time effect that will eventually kill the afflicted individual. Time until next available charge: 00:00**

 **[Hateful Frenzy] : the target gets an attack increase of at least 99999%, increasing depending on the hate that the individual may harbor. However, the target is unable to do anything but fight mindlessly, targeting themselves if no opponent is within range. Target will take damage equal to 10% of their max HP every three seconds. This curse can only be healed by a deity with the [Holy] status.**

Gripping the blade, Percy lashed out with it just as Hercules had finished deatriying his minions.

 **Dealt 1 damage! [Hateful Frenzy] effect applied!**

Hercules howled in pain as the curse began eating his mind. His whole body shuddered wirh power as the side effect of the **[Frenzy]** variant took its hold on him

 **Warning! Extremely powerful individual in the area!**

Hercules fell to the ground in a manic fit , pounding his fists against the beach. The earth shook with each slam, and qhen he threw his club at a car, the vehicle blew up.

Percy quickly herded the group back to Ia. If what the description said was correct, all he had to do was survive half a minute, then have Ia purify Hercules in order to capture him.

"Hmpth," a voice said. "That's no fun."

An aura enveloped the enraged Hercules. When it subsided, the gid was knoxked out and no longer rampaging. Instead, he was bound up and gagged in Celestial Bronze chains.

"Much better. A cow has more manners than him."

The group stared in awe of the tall figure who had pacified the god. His face had a cold smile, most of hia bpdy was covered by a cloak of darkness that seemed to fuse into the ground. It was impossivle to categorize his looks as anything except ... a face.

"Well then, I suppose introductions are in order. I am the Nyarlathotep, and I'd like to know the easiest way to destroy this world. Oh, where are my manners; I would like to know the easiest way tk deatriy this world _please._


End file.
